


The Key to it All

by sunflower1343



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-03 08:22:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 27,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5283617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflower1343/pseuds/sunflower1343
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asami comes to Hong Kong to rescue Takaba and betrayal puts him into the hands of his enemy. Who is going to rescue whom?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Key to it All

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I haven't posted anything here for a while, been quite sick. To make up, here's a multi-chapter fic, or at least the first chapter. This was written a couple of chapters into the Hong Kong arc about when we're first introduced to Yoh in a meaningful way. There was a lot of speculation about him, and I took it to one extreme for this fic. Originally written in August 2006.
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Day 1

 

This was the last thing he'd expected. That bastard Yoh had double-crossed them, resulting in what now lay before him. He took the soft cloth and water they'd left and began wiping the body down. He must have put up a mighty struggle, to be so bruised and torn. But even he couldn't fight against betrayal, and against that many men.

After a while the boy gave up. The water was stained dark red. They needed a doctor, but he knew his pleas would be ignored.

A low moan made him reach out and gently touch the dark head of hair. "It's okay, Asami. You're still alive. And if you're still alive we can get out of this. It's okay."

But he didn't really believe that. He knew Feilong intended to kill them both, once he'd finished playing with them. He only hoped that the playing wouldn't destroy the man before him.

His fingers ran down over the cut and bruised face. No longer handsome. No longer proud. No longer invincible.

Hot tears dropped into the bloody water on his lap. Even when he'd hated the man, he'd never wanted this. And now...

He set the water down, and crawled onto the bed next to the still body. He reached down and laced the fingers of his hand though the other's right, the only part of him that wasn't broken.

"It's okay, Asami. It's okay."

But as he sobbed into the once-strong shoulder, he wasn't sure who he was trying to convince, Asami or himself.

 

\--

 

A noise in the room awakened him. He spun around to see Tao standing there, eyes wide with surprise, holding a tray of food.

"I brought you this, Akihito. You need to eat."

Tao wouldn't look at the other man on the bed.

Akihito felt vicious today. "Why won't you look, Tao? Are you afraid to see what your Master Feilong is really like? He did this. He and his men. Is that something a good person would do?"

Tao's eyes filled with tears as he set the tray down. "You don't understand. You don't know what this person did to him. This is a bad man."

Akihito leaned forward and grasped his wrist. "Then tell me. Explain to me, because I want to understand. Dammit Tao, they're going to kill us."

Tao seemed confused, unsure. "I don't think anyone is going to kill you, Akihito. You're wrong about that."

"Look at what they did to him Tao! That sure doesn't mean they're planning to treat him kindly. At least let me understand why."

Tao's shoulders sagged and he looked down and to the side. "I – I don't know if I should. I don't really know everything, just some things."

"Please Tao. Something, just anything."

Tao jerked his arm away and stepped back. "Is there anything else you need?"

Akihito rubbed his hair in frustration and thought for a moment and sighed. "A doctor, but I suppose there's no chance of that. So... Bandages. Alcohol. Medication, painkillers, antibiotics. More clean water and towels. If you could get me those it would mean a lot."

Tao stood straighter. "I will get you those Akihito. I promise. Maybe not the pills. I don't know where to get those. But the rest. I will ask about the medicine though. Okay?"

It was more than he'd expected. "Thank you, Tao."

"You're welcome." Tao turned to leave, but paused at the door. "Akihito. Does he mean to you what Master Fei means to me?"

Akihito froze for a moment. He didn't really have to think about it though. He spoke softly. "Yeah Tao. He does."

"I will think about it then. Telling you what I know." Tao slipped quietly out the door.

Akihito glanced at the food on the tray. Rice. Some kind of stir fry, pork maybe. Tea. Soup. Asami might be able to eat soup and tea. If he could wake him up. He needed to get something into him. He would eat something first and let Asami sleep a little more, then try to feed him. 

The stir fry did have pork in it, what kind he didn't care to think about, but at least it was meat. He began shoveling it in with the chopsticks provided, barely tasting it. There'd been no food yesterday, not with the fighting. Akihito had been left on his own, at least until the door had opened and Asami's body had been thrust in. 

Akihito had run to him. _"Asami! What happened?"_ Asami had only managed, _"Akihito. Yoh. Don't trust,"_ before collapsing into a bloody heap on the floor.

At first the shock had drained him of any and all appetite. Then once he'd kicked himself into motion he'd not had time to think of food.

But for now he couldn't do anymore, and he ate because he needed strength.

Funny thing, that. He always assumed Asami would show up and be _his_ strength. He never thought it would have to be the other way around. 

He set the cleaned-off plate back on the tray, refraining from licking it, and picked up the bowl of soup. When he turned back to the bed, he almost dropped it. Asami's eyes were open and on him, though he wasn't sure they saw him.

"Asami?" He spoke softly. "Can you eat something? You need to, if you can."  
He held the bowl out. "There's some good soup here that might make you feel better."

He saw Asami's eyes move to the bowl. They stayed there a moment, then moved back up to look at him again. His lips remained closed tightly. There were small white lines of stress around Asami's swollen mouth as he held it shut.

Akihito was confused. He didn't understand. "Don't you trust me?" 

Asami blinked slowly, as if processing the question. "Trust you. Not him." His voice was a dry raspy whisper, and he could barely talk. There was a heavy bruise around his throat. 

"Oh. He's never drugged me before. But I suppose he might start with you. Well here, let's see." Akihito raised the bowl to his lips and took a gulp, Asami struggling to raise his body and only groaning in pain from the effort. "Fool!"

Akihito set the bowl down and gently pressed Asami back against the sheets. "I'd already eaten a plate full of food. If he plans to drug us, it's too late for me. We'll give it a few minutes and see, okay? Can you tell me what happened? Here, let me give you some water. It's been here since last night and I've had plenty, so I know it's fine."

He placed a hand behind Asami's head and lifted it slightly, then tipped the glass to let Asami take small sips. Asami wouldn't meet his eyes. Akhito knew his pride had to be killing him. He tried to lighten the mood. "Hey, if this were a shoujo manga I'd take a sip and feed you with my lips." He wiggled his eyebrows. "I know that's probably been a dream of yours. Want me to try?"

Asami's eyes shot back to his, and they filled with speculative amusement. "Yes." 

Akihito blinked. He hadn't expected that. _Well. Okay._

The amusement in Asami's eyes grew. "Scared?"

He scowled. "You know, it would be just as easy to spit." 

He lifted the glass and took some water into his mouth, then lowered his body, trying not to press upon Asami's injuries anywhere, until he hovered over Asami's lips. His gaze traveled from the lips up to the knowing eyes, reading a hunger there. He knew then that Asami didn't want water to ease his thirst, anymore than he did. He needed something else, something they'd both been thinking about for weeks. 

He lowered his lips and kissed Asami letting the water flow into him, letting his tongue follow, making it speak the words only lovers use between them. Asami's good hand moved up behind his head, grasping his hair, pulling him down, hungrily taking his mouth, tasting him, reclaiming him, inch by inch. As if he even had to.

Desire flooded Akihito's body. This was nothing like Feilong. He got hard on occasion with him, but this, with Asami, just a look, a touch, a taste was all it took. He moaned into Asami's mouth and felt the battered lips under his smile. He trembled for wanting so badly, wanting the feeling of cleansing that lovemaking would bring, wanting his lover's touch. 

But it would have to wait. Even Asami couldn't with such injuries. He pulled back, his lips trying to linger on the others. He looked into Asami's eyes again, reading desire, and no little satisfaction.

"I – I missed you." He looked away, then rested his forehead lightly on Asami's bruised shoulder. "Every night, after he was done with me," the hand on his hair tightened, "I'd lie here and think about you. I'd wonder what you were doing, when you were coming. He tried to tell me you weren't coming, but I didn't believe him. I knew you would come. I knew it." Tears he couldn't stop rolled from his eyes to the hot skin he leaned against. "I found my shirt, from that day. Your blood was all over it. I knew it meant something." He started shaking again, not from desire, but from long pent up emotions flooding from him. "I wanted to see you so badly. I just wanted to be home with you." He couldn't speak anymore, just buried his face deeper into Asami's chest and let all the anguish he'd held inside finally flow free.

The fingers in his hair loosened, moving slightly to caress his head, never stopping, even after his emotions were spent.

They lay there together like that as the world went on around them. Neither had been in a worse position. Neither could remember being as content. Both fell asleep.

 

\--

 

The door slammed open. Akihito jumped to his feet, the chain on them rattling, as Feilong stalked into the room and over to the bed. Akihito stepped between him and Asami. Feilong shoved him aside, and looked down at the man lying there.

His eyes ran over the body, stopping at all the cuts and bruises and signs of injury. "I didn't do this. Nor did I order it done. _I_ am not so crass. He was being beaten by the men of an enemy, a traitor." His eyes rose to meet Akihito's. "They no longer live. Not because I care about Asami, but because of what they did to me. But I thought you would appreciate the irony of me taking vengeance for him. He certainly would." He nodded toward the bed. "I'll have the medicines you requested sent. In return, remember that mark on your wrist. You'll be in my chamber tonight, and willing."

He held Akihito's eyes until Akihito nodded. Feilong looked back down at Asami, then spun about and left the room as abruptly as he'd entered.

Akihito breathed a sigh of relief and sunk to the bed. A strong hand gripped his right wrist and held it up. The fingers tightened painfully. He refused to meet Asami's eyes. "He did that while I was unconscious, to keep me from running." He laughed a little, shakily. "He doesn't know me very well. I ran anyway. But everyone recognized it." 

He tried jerking his hand away but Asami wouldn't let him. "But he's kind of stupid, ne? I would have just covered it up with a bandage next time. Because there would have been a next time, until I made it. I wasn't about to sit around and wait for anyone to rescue me." He stuck his chin out and finally met Asami's eyes with a defiant stare.

Asami was angry, yet a corner of his mouth quirked up. But when his eyes fell to the mark they again lost any amusement. He lifted his head and spoke in short gasps. "Mark. Means nothing." He squeezed the wrist, making Akihito wince. "Mine. Always."

His held fell back and his eyes closed. He was breathing harshly from just that small effort. But the grip on Akihito's wrist didn't loosen. "Burn. Fucking. Thing. Off." He started coughing. Akihito held his head up and gave him some water.

"I'm all for that. I sure don't want the thing. And you can pay for getting rid of it too, since it's your fault he kidnapped me."

One eye cracked open and looked at him skeptically. 

"Well, mostly your fault. He wouldn't have bugged me if it weren't for you. At any rate, I want this thing off me. It makes me sick, seeing it."

His wrist was squeezed again, more gently this time.

"And no replacing it with some damned symbol of yours! Though I don't know how they'd draw an asshole."

A snort came from the bed.

"My God, did you just laugh? You must be on the verge of dying if that happened." Akihito noticed the food sitting on the tray. "Hey that soup didn't kill me. It looks like he's not gonna poison you yet. You want me to ask for more?"

But there was no answer. Asami had fallen asleep. His hand, however, was still tight around Akihito's wrist.

 

\--

 

Tao came back sometime later with the promised supplies and medication, and some more food. He was smiling.

"You see, Akihito? I told Master Fei and he helped. He's not bad like you say."

Akihito grudgingly agreed. "He's not so bad, this time. Thank you, Tao. You're a big help."

After Tao left, Akihito got to work, cleaning the wounds with disinfectant and bandaging them up. Asami was awake off and on through the process, but he clearly needed more sleep so Akihito let him rest. The only time he needed help was rolling Asami over to get at his back, and Asami himself did that. Akihito winced just at having to clean the torn flesh. Feilong's traitors, whoever they were, had done a thorough job. There was very little left unmarked.

Through it all, Asami remained silent. Not a moan or a whimper or a hiss of breath escaped him. Akihito wondered what it would take to break that self-control and hoped he never saw it.

He cracked open the bottles of medication. They had been thoughtful enough to provide new ones, to prevent worries about tampering.

What could Feilong possibly be thinking? Akihito knew he wanted them dead. At least he thought so. Why would he let them live, help them even? It made no sense.

Maybe he could get answers tonight. He wasn't looking forward to playing the whore again, but at least this time it bought him something that was worth it. He ran his hand over Asami's hair yet again. This time _he_ would be the protector.

Besides, how great would that be to hold that over Asami's head in the future? He grinned, then quickly wiped it from his face as Asami muttered something.

He leaned forward. "What is it? What do you need?"

But Asami quieted as soon as he spoke.

"Asami, I need to give you medicine."

Asami awoke at that. "No."

"Yes. You need antibiotics for infection. Do you want your dick to rot and fall off?"

Okay, so maybe that wasn't likely, and the look in Asami's eyes told him he didn't think so either.

"Come on, do you really want to get sick on top of all this? You've got to take these. The bottle is new. I opened it myself. Childproof and everything. And no, that didn't make it a challenge for me."

Akihito picked up the bottle and showed it to him. Erythromycin. 500mg. Asami stared at it a moment, then nodded.

"Good." He lifted Asami's head. "This time you're not getting it in a kiss. Well, maybe if you're good and take the pills, you'll get one afterwards."

Asami's lip curled up slightly in a sneer. "Sugar?"

"Sugar?" He laughed. "To help the medicine go down? Funny, I always pictured baby Asami watching The Godfather, not Mary Poppins. But yeah, I guess that's what I'm saying."

He pushed the pill into Asami's mouth. Asami bit down on his finger, gently. Akihito blushed. The corners of Asami's mouth lifted. Akihito quickly jerked his hand away, reaching for the water.

"No kiss for you," he muttered, tipping the glass so Asami could swallow. 

Asami swallowed, then stared at him. "Liar."

"I said if you're good and you're about as far from good as they come!"

Asami, despite his bruises and lack of energy, looked smug as hell. "Best. You know."

Akihito snorted. "Yeah, I know. You're a hell of a lot better than Feilong is, that's for sure."

Asami's eyes darkened. "Going? Tonight?"

Akihito nodded as his eyes shifted away for a moment. "I have to. I'll try to find out what's going on."

He could tell Asami wasn't pleased, but that he understood. "It's only sex. It hurts, and it's tiring, but in the long run, it just doesn't matter. It's not like..."

Asami was watching him expectantly but he looked down at his hands and didn't go on. 

"Like...?"

Akihito looked up. "It's not like us."

"No."

He blinked in surprise. Then blinked a little faster, clearing his eyes. "I never thought I'd hear you say that. It's... It's nice, hearing that."

"Hear more. From now on."

Asami closed his eyes again.

"No you don't. Food before you go to sleep."

Asami cracked his eyes open.

"Look, I know you're tired. I know you need rest. But you need food to get better too." Akihito looked around for something to prop Asami up with. There was nothing.

"Here. Let me help you sit up a little. You're gonna have to lean on me. There aren't anymore pillows or anything."

Akihito scooted behind Asami's head, lifting him slightly so his shoulders and head rested against Akihito's chest. Akihito saw his lips tighten against the pain. Asami would never consent to a painkiller.

His eyes narrowed as he recalled the room at the Sheraton in Japan. _Time for a little payback._ He reached around for the soup, slipping one of the pain pills into it and stirring it a bit.

He grimaced. That would _not_ taste good. Maybe he could blame it on the cook.

He filled the spoon and cautiously moved it around to Asami's lips. "Here."

Asami's lips stayed closed. 

"What the hell is it this time? Don't you dare let me believe it's your pride. You're not stupid enough to let that keep you from getting better."

He felt Asami sigh, then the lips opened. He slipped the spoon inside. Good. One down, forty more to go. _I hope each one isn't a damned fight._ "Tastes pretty good huh?"

"Crap."

He chuckled. "Sometimes there's a good cook, sometimes a bad one. This must be the bad one. I hope no one shot the good cook or we're in for a long, painful stay." He held another spoonful in front of Asami's mouth. Asami opened it, but to speak. "Hope." Akihito slipped the spoon in again, earning him a glare.

"What about hope?"

"You. Me. Same. Hope."

Akihito paused. "You mean we both have the same hopes?"

Asami closed his eyes in frustration. He opened them to try again, rasping out, "We hope. When there's none."

"Ah. Yes. You're right. It's why they'll never, ever beat us until the day we're dead. Open up."

Asami did, his eyes showing a fierce satisfaction at Akihito's understanding and admission. They stayed that way as he silently finished the soup. By then the painkiller was taking effect, and it sent him into a deep sleep.

Akihito gently eased Asami down against the mattress, then covered him up. Then he took time to eat the rest of the food. He wasn't going to ignore his own good advice. 

Eventually the door opened and he turned his head to see Tao standing there. He raised a finger to his lips.

Tao nodded and gathered up the empty dishes, stacking them quietly, as if he'd had lots of practice at treading softly. When he was ready to go, he unlocked the chain at Akihito's ankle, then picked up the tray. He nodded at the door. "Come with me."

He and Tao stepped through the door. There was one guard, but no others in sight. They headed down the hallway.

"It's time? Already?"

"Time for what?"

"For um, Feilong wanting to speak with me. He said he would later."

Tao shook his head. "That's not why. I thought about what you said. I decided that I should speak to you. Let me take this to the kitchen first."

They trod through the passages, Akihito knowing them as well as Tao did by now, since he'd become a drudge for the household. As he walked, he noticed the quiet. He kept looking around but he saw almost no one.

"Tao? Where is everyone?"

Tao scowled. "Not everyone is here any more. Many have left. They're traitors. They're with that Yoh person. I never liked him. He was a creep."

"Yoh? He betrayed you too?" _My God. Did Asami know this? That Yoh was working against both sides?_ He almost turned back, but he knew Asami would be dead to the world for at least eight hours. "Tao, what is Feilong doing about this?"

Tao was quite serious. "He is doing his best to hold the organization together and protect his people. He takes his responsibility very seriously."

They reached the kitchen, where they both quickly washed and dried the dishes. No one was around to help the cook. He thanked them as they left.

"Come with me, Akihito."

He was led down another corridor to a door off a dead end. Tao produced a key card and let him inside. It was Tao's own room. Akihito had never seen it. He looked around curiously.

It was small, not much bigger than the storage room he and Asami were kept in. But then, the munchkin was only half his size. His eyes wandered over schoolbooks and a computer on a desk. Then they halted and widened. 

"WHAT?! You have a Playstation 3! How did you get it? Can I play? Can I?" 

"Master Feilong has connections." Tao smirked a little as he sat on his bed, and gestured at Akihito to sit as well. "But we came here to talk. Maybe we can play after that, if Master Feilong isn't ready to speak to you."

Akihito sobered at the thought of _that_ interview. "Okay shoot. What gives?" He flipped the chair at the desk around backwards and straddled it, leaning on the back.

"You wanted to know why Master Feilong hates that man?"

"His name's Asami. Yeah, I know a little, like Asami shot him a long time ago and that's where he got that scar."

Tao nodded. "I do not know specific details, and he would never tell me anything, but I listen to others talk because they don't notice a small person standing nearby and overhearing them. They say that about seven years ago Master Feilong lived at his house up in the Midlevels, with his father and brother, and that one weekend Asami came to town and met him, and convinced him to go to war with his family. But by the end of that weekend, Master Liu was dead and Master Yan wounded and missing, both shot by Asami, and Master Feilong was in the hospital. He was later arrested for the killing of a politician that Asami was also responsible for murdering. He did all this with the understanding that he'd work with Asami later, and Asami betrayed him and left him."

Akihito mulled it over. It was a hell of a story. But he shook his head. "I don't know Tao. Asami can be a real bastard, but if he's anything, he's loyal. That doesn't sound right." _Plus_ , he added to himself, _Feilong acts like the scorned lover more often than not. I wonder what really happened between them that weekend?_

Tao shrugged. "You wanted to know what I understood. That's what I know. What else do you know?"

"Not anything about that. I just know Asami a little. And I'm starting to know Feilong a little. Would you be offended if I told you they're acting like ex-lovers who haven't gotten over it?"

That little face looked offended as hell. "Master Feilong doesn't need any stinky Japanese lover man! Now you are just being ridiculous!"

Akihito waved his hands frantically. "No no, it was just a thought. Of course you're right. Just trying to cover all the possibilities." _Dammit I'll never get to play on that Play Station now._

Tao calmed and spoke with disdain. "You don't need to mention impossible possibilities. I didn't mention that perhaps aliens have eaten Master Feilong's brain and taken over his body because it JUST ISN'T POSSIBLE."

Akihito winced. No need to burst the kid's bubble. He'd let Feilong bear the brunt of that. "I get your point Tao. So what do we do about it?"

"Do about what?"

"What are you saying? These guys hate each other. Maybe if they just talked things out and apologized and stuff they could stop beating the hell out of each other. And me! Sheesh, you think I like this?"

"No, I do not think you do. But it does not matter if you like it, if it makes Master Feilong happy."

_The little shit. Well, I can't say he isn't consistent._ "But you've said yourself that he's not happy, right?"

Tao hesitated.

Akihito pressed. "Especially now that his organization is in trouble and he's trying to hold it together. Heck, don't you think he could use the knowledge and skills of someone like Asami?"

The small boy appeared lost. He kicked his feet against the edge of the bed. "But I cannot let him hurt Master Feilong again. That would kill him after so much betrayal. And how could it end any differently?"

Akihito nodded. "Because Tao, this time, you and I are here to make sure it doesn't."

Tao looked startled for a second, then hope lit his face for the first time since Akihito had seen him that night. "Do you think that would work Akihito? Would you really help? And promise not to hurt Master Feilong? And make that Asami person behave?"

Akihito blanched at the thought of how that Asami person might respond to Akihito trying to make him behave. "I promise I will not hurt him, and I promise to do my best with that Asami per– with Asami. But he's like your master. He doesn't always do what you want him to. I'll try though. But first Asami has to get well. I'll need your help for that."

Tao smiled. "You will have it."

Akihito felt the hope within him strengthen with that smile. It was like Asami said. They always carried it within. But it sure was nice when something outside confirmed it. He smiled in return.

"So now can we play a game?"

 

\--

 

An hour later Tao had beaten his pants off, due to his unfamiliarity with the new control, or so he told himself.

The intercom at Tao's bedside buzzed. "Tao! Is Akihito with you?" It was Feilong, speaking sharply.

Tao jumped up and ran to the side of his bed to answer, a guilty expression on his face. "Yes, Master Fei. He is here. Shall I bring him to you right away?"

"Yes."

Tao waited a second, but nothing more came through. "I'm sorry Akihito. I hope I didn't get you in trouble."

Akihito ruffled the boy's hair. "You've more than made up for it Tao. This was the first time I felt like a real person since I've been here. Thank you."

Tao's shoulders sagged a bit and his eyes shimmered. "Part of that was because of me. I have not been very nice to you. I am sorry."

"That's okay, Tao. What's important is that we have a chance to make things right and we're taking it. We can be friends from here on out, right?"

Tao stared at him. "As long as you do not try to hurt Master Feilong."

_Talk about a one track mind._ "I already promised I wouldn't. As long as he leaves Asami alone."

"Okay. We should go now. Master Feilong is not happy."

 

\--

 

Master Feilong really wasn't happy. He sent Tao off in tears, then he turned on Akihito. "This is how you keep your word? Should I send for Asami and persuade you to act a little more promptly?"

Akihito had promised he wouldn't hurt Feilong. He never said anything about taking this kind of crap. "I thought you weren't that crass. You seemed pretty damned crass a few minutes ago when you were taking all your problems out on Tao. That kid adores you, so you use him as an emotional punching bag? Because your fucktoy got here ten minutes later than you expected? Oh yeah, that's a good reason to make the kid cry."

Feilong was coldly furious. "How dare you speak that way to me? Come here, now, and get on your knees."

Akihito did as asked, but was anything but subservient about it. He looked up at Feilong with disdain. Feilong's hands clenched into fists. A black-slippered foot kicked Akihito to the floor, then rested on his neck.

Akihito's chest burned in pain. His soul burned with anger. How could anyone help this insane son of a bitch?

"Lick the boot of your master."

Akihito glared up at Feilong. "I would but I don't see him here."

The pressure on his neck increased, leaving him gasping for air.

Feilong's voice was like cold steel. "Shall I use Asami for a toy instead? That might be interesting. I wonder when the last time was that he was taken, if ever?"

The pain in Akihito's chest was lessening, making it easier to breath, but his rage exploded. "Do you think it would matter to him? You'd just be showing that he still controls you after all these years. When's the last time you did anything without thinking about Asami, Feilong? Can you even get it up without thinking of his face?"

Feilong picked him up by his shirt and hurled him against the wall. 

_That one hurt._ He coughed a little, trying to get his lungs to draw some air. Feilong approached like a black fury.

Words spilled out and Akihito didn't try to prevent them. "I don't know why we thought we could even help you. You don't want to be helped."

That stopped Feilong. "Help me? Asami? God save me from help like his. The last time he helped me out of my trust and my humanity and my family. Did he whisper sweet words to you in that room of yours? It's only because he needs you for the moment. Once he doesn't, the words will be gone, and so will he. He's the ultimate betrayer, Akihito."

Akihito shook his head. He suddenly felt so tired of all this. "He's not a demon, Feilong. He's a man, like you or me. One who seems pretty damned useful in situations like you're in right now. Shouldn't you be trying to gather every resource? To make use of everything you've got to hand? His head has to be a storehouse of strategies, and you know how cunning he is. And he's got every reason to want Yoh dead too. You two should be working together, not acting like this."

Feilong looked away. "I'd considered this. It's why he is alive. But he wouldn't consent to such a thing, unless he saw a way to destroy me at the same time. I could never trust him."

"Of course he'd consent! Yeah he's a dick sometimes, but his life is on the line. He needs you. He's in no shape to move, much less fight anyone. But he can think, and advise. You can at least trust him to save his own skin."

Feilong turned back and stared at Akihito, searching his face. "You have a point. I will think more on it, later." He held out his hand, commandingly. "Now. Come here. You have duties to fulfill."

Akihito sighed deeply. At least he wasn't going to get the shit kicked out of him. He rose and went to Feilong, knowing that this night at least, he'd feel nothing.

 

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

Day 2

 

Dawn was breaking when he finally crawled back toward his room. Feilong had used him hard all night, determined to make him respond yet unable to. He'd finally sent him away in disgust.

Tired as he was, Akihito made sure to stop at the shower before returning to Asami. He washed away all the evidence of sex, but he couldn't remove the bruises. Asami was going to be furious. He got dressed again, trying to cover it all up as best he could.

When he entered the room, Asami was already awake, his head turned toward the door as if awaiting him. He looked pissed.

"Drugs, Akihito?"

"Don't you start too. You look a hell of a lot better because you got a good night's sleep. That's more than I got."

 _Oh shit that was the wrong thing to say._ Asami had been fuming impotently in this bed for who knows how long, and he just had to throw that in his face. Now the anger turned to a rage that was written all over him. He struggled to rise up onto his elbow. 

"Come here. Now."

It was an echo of what Feilong said last night, yet the effect was anything but the same. Desire rushed through him and his weariness fled. He just wanted to drown in Asami.

He fell to his knees beside the bed. "Can you?"

Asami's eyes filled with a vicious satisfaction. "Always. If he touches you, I'll wipe it away." His eyes dropped to Akihito's chest. His hand whipped across the space between them and tore the shirt open, revealing a massive bruise. "What the hell did he do?" He started coughing violently, blood spotting the sheets. 

Akihito grabbed the glass of water from beside the bed and held it to Asami's lips while supporting him. "Don't talk so much. You're not ready for it. I understand you when you don't use so many words." _I understand you when you don't use any._

Asami sipped the water until his coughing stopped, then lay back on the bed, breathing heavily. He looked pointedly at Akihito's chest.

"It was my fault. I egged him on. He was being a dick to Tao and I said something."

"What...? You..." Asami started coughing again. He pounded the bed in frustration.

"Quiet. I can see you want to know details about something. I'll tell you all that happened after you fell asleep, okay? If you need more, squeeze my hand." He took Asami's right hand in his. "Got it?" Asami squeezed his hand.

"Not yet you dork."

Asami squeezed his hand a little too hard and he yelped.

"I don't have to do this you know!"

Asami just stared at him, his grip still tight.

"Oh fine. Just ease up some. After you were stupid enough to fall for the old drugs in the soup trick, Tao came back..."

He started at the beginning, telling Asami about his conversation with Tao, then their walk through the headquarters and all he had noticed and learned. Asami nodded, clearly pleased at what he'd done. Asami was surprised to hear that Yoh had not only betrayed him, but Feilong as well. He made Akihito repeat that part, frustrated that he knew nothing more.

Akihito continued, speaking of what Tao had told him of Asami and Feilong's past. He carefully watched Asami's face. He saw disbelief and disgust as Asami shook his head.

"That's not what really happened, is it?"

"No."

"I didn't think so." 

Asami sent him a look of approval before signaling him to continue.

"Wait a minute. I want to know what happened."

Asami gestured at his throat. "Later."

Akihito pouted. "Why do I think you'll be using that as an excuse whenever you want to avoid a subject?"

Asami squeezed his hand.

"I know, I'll continue."

Knowing it would annoy Asami, Akihito began enthusiastically endorsing the PS3 and hinting that perhaps if Asami had as much clout as Feilong then he could get one for him. It earned him an annoyed stare and some hurting fingers. _Bastard._

But he made himself calm to speak of the next part, hoping his attitude would keep Asami's temper in check. What he didn't expect was a short laugh from Asami when he told how he responded to Feilong's order to lick his boot. "Mine," Asami said with pride.

Asami's eyes turned thoughtful as Akihito described his plea to Feilong to use reason, and work together to take Yoh down. "Good. Smart. Will."

Akihito nodded. Asami was no fool, and extremely practical. He stopped speaking though, because what followed was merely sex. He knew it wouldn't be wise to say anything. Asami probably despised him for it. He turned his eyes away, waiting for condemnation.

Asami merely squeezed Akihito's fingers again, gently this time. "No shame. Survive."

_There's no shame in doing what you have to, to survive._

Asami took a deep breath. "He'll pay. We'll win."

_Feilong will pay for his acts. We will win in the end and he'll have nothing._

Asami tried again. "You. Me. No debt."

_All debts between them for his betrayal were cleared._

More coughing issued from the bed's occupant. He helped Asami drink a bit more and gave him another antibiotic pill, then gently laid his head back against the pillow. He started to sit back but Asami's hand stopped him. "Akihito. Thank you." Asami stared at him, as if willing him to understand.

He did.

He crawled into the bed and laid his head next to Asami's on the pillow, then eased his arm across a section of Asami's chest that seemed less bruised than the nearby areas. Asami hated tears so he kept sniffing them away, but as he fell asleep, he saw Asami turn his head to watch him, tears and all. He was so tired. He must be imagining the warmth in those eyes, he thought as he slipped into sleep. 

 

\--

 

He was awakened by Tao bursting into the room. "Master Feilong wants to see you both immediately. Can he walk?"

Akihito shook his head, trying to clear sleep from it. "Are you kidding? He can't even sit up."

Tao nodded and rushed back out the door. He returned shortly with a wheelchair and the guard from the hall. Between the three of them they managed to get Asami dressed in a black silk robe and slippers and into the chair. He was not at all happy about being there, scowling at this show of helplessness.

"It's better than lying in a bed talking to him." Akihito leaned over and whispered. "Besides, maybe we can keep the chair and use it to escape."

Asami's lips twitched. "Sneaky."

Akihito watched Asami as they moved through the halls. His body might have been in bad shape but his eyes didn't miss a thing. When they stopped outside the doors to Feilong's quarters and knocked, he swore he saw Asami grow a spine of steel. He made it look like the chair was an indulgence rather than a necessity.

Akihito spoke out of the corner of his mouth. "I want to learn how to do that."

Asami glanced up at him from under long lashes, amused. "Lessons. Aren't. Free."

Akihito laughed as they crossed into Feilong's suite in a show of spirit and strength. His admiration grew as he realized Asami had planned just that.

Feilong sat in a carved chair at the other end of the room. He wore his finest, looking like a king awaiting petitioners. He obviously intended to impress and cow them. He was clearly annoyed by their laughter.

_Pretty silly of him to expect this display to work on us._

The guard rolled Asami to a stop, set the brake on the chair and left. Tao ran to Feilong's side and stood there, adoring eyes fixed on his master's face, awaiting any order that might be given.

Feilong sipped from a glass of wine in his right hand. It was a deep red, reminding Akihito of the bloodied water from yesterday. He wondered it that was intentional. He glanced up at Feilong's eyes to see them on him, and knew it was.

There was a low growl from below and to his right. Asami's eyes were fastened on Feilong. 

Feilong gestured with an elegant hand. "Akihito. Come here and sit at my feet. Where you belong."

Akihito took a hesitant step forward, but was halted by Asami's hand on his wrist.

Asami's voice was quiet but forceful. "No."

"No? You're in no shape to argue, old man. Akihito. Now."

Asami gripped his wrist more strongly, and looked up to meet Akihito's questioning gaze. "He. Needs. Us."

Akihito nodded and took a step back.

Feilong's eyes flashed with anger. He stood and stalked over to their little circle of defiance. Into their territory. Akihito once again stepped forward, this time slightly in front of Asami.

"Asami is right. You need us. If you didn't, you wouldn't have asked us here. We're more than willing to help, but not as slaves or prisoners. We will be allies."

Feilong scoffed. "Allies? A cripple and a boy? I'll let you live, but you live by my choice, under my command. You'll get nothing more."

Asami reached down with his good arm and released the brake on his chair. "Akihito." He cocked his thumb toward the door.

Akihito stepped around to the back of the chair, prepared to wheel it out of the room.

Feilong darted to an escritoire against the wall and jerked the top drawer open. "Tao! Where's the gun I keep here?"

Tao's eyes widened innocently. "It was dirty so I asked Yung to clean it."

Akihito gave Tao a thumbs up hidden from the view of his master. Tao returned it with a grin after Feilong spun around.

Feilong strode back across the carpet and planted himself firmly in Asami's path. "I'm not one to throw a cripple to the ground, but by all the gods you're tempting me."

Asami looked up at Feilong appraisingly. "Baishe."

"What about it?"

"What's. It. Worth."

Feilong looked at Akihito. "What's the matter with him? Why can't he talk? Is he an idiot now?"

Akihito spit his answer out. "What's wrong is that those men nearly choked him to death. He's having trouble talking. But he's better today than yesterday, and tomorrow he'll be better still. And you had better believe than when he speaks now that every one of his words is important."

Feilong looked at him skeptically, then down at Asami.

"What's Baishe worth? In Yen?"

Asami shook his head. "To you."

Feilong's eyes filled with understanding. "You mean is it worth swallowing my pride and working with you?"

Asami nodded. "Smart."

Feilong's eyes narrowed. "Don't pretend to make compliments you don't mean. I'm not the boy, with an easily turned head. I don't trust you one bit. Except, as Akihito has said, to save your own skin."

Asami's eyes widened and he looked up at Akihito. Akihito shrugged. "It's the one thing he can count on. But it's not all _I_ can count on."

"I'll help. If. Swear. Free Us."

Feilong's smile was a little too calculated for Akihito's tastes. "Oh, is that all? Of course. I promise to set you free after this." 

Asami shook his head. "Swear. On father."

The smile slipped away and that beautiful face paled. "You dare. You DARE. After you killed him!" He grabbed the silk lapels of Asami's robe and wrenched him from the chair, then threw him to the floor. Akihito shoved the chair into Feilong's legs, catching the fabric of his cheongsam, giving Akihito time to get to Asami, who was conscious but helpless. 

Asami grabbed Akihito's shirt, pulling him down so they were face to face. "Didn't. Kill. Didn't. Brother." Asami shook his head. "Dammit. His brother killed his father!" He started coughing harshly. 

Akihito heard a heavy thump behind him and turned, startled. The wheelchair lay on its side inches from him, where it had been dropped, wheel spinning. _What the hell, was he going to hit us with that?_

His eyes rose to Feilong, who was staring at them in horror, looking back and forth between them. "What are you saying? What is he saying? Tao get him something to drink, now!"

Tao ran forward with the wine, all that was in the room. Akihito helped Asami take sips. The alcohol seemed to help better than water, for his coughing eased quickly. He rested his head against Akihito's shoulder for a moment before speaking in a harsh whisper that Feilong crouched down to hear. 

"Your father. And I. Talked." Asami bent his head for another drink. "About you."

Feilong leaned closer. "What did you say? What did he say?"

Asami waved him off. "Not now. Brother came. Father said." He took another drink. "He can't...have you."

Feilong gasped. "He knew. He knew what Yan was trying to do to me?"

Asami nodded. "Said no. Stop. Yan shot him." He laid his head against Akihito's shoulder and rested.

"And you shot Yan? Before or after?"

Asami's eyes softened slightly. "After. Late. Hand. Sorry."

Feilong nodded.

Akihito looked at Feilong. "What does he mean?"

Feilong glanced at him. "He had taken a knife through his hand saving me. He couldn't hold a cigarette, much less a gun. I'm guessing he tried to draw his gun, but couldn't get it out on time."

Asami nodded wearily. "Like Toh. Same. Sorry."

"What do you mean, like Toh? I was there. I saw what happened. You shot me."

Asami shook his head. "No. Looking down. Toh shot you. I shot Toh." His voice cracked and he looked at Akihito. "Akihito."

Akihito started. "Oh, I'm sorry." He held the wine to Asami's lips. "So basically Feilong thought you killed all those people when you were only trying to protect him?"

Asami glanced up at Akihito and grimaced. "Failed." He looked back at Feilong. "Your father. Good man. Loved you."

Feilong stood and turned away. His voice was as raw as Asami's. "I know. He told me before he died." He bowed his head, his back stiff.

Akihito shifted Asami into a more comfortable position, then made him drink some more of the wine. 

Tao filled another glass and walked over to Feilong's side. "Master Fei." There was no answer. He walked around to stand in front of him, and when he looked up, his eyes suddenly filled with tears. "Master Fei..."

Feilong's hand rose and rested on Tao's shoulder. His other hand rose to his eyes. When he finally turned around, his face was impassive. But Akihito had read everything from Tao's reactions.

"So. Asami. It appears we might have things to talk about after all. I'm not saying I believe you. But. It doesn't sound like something you'd make up, and it has the ring of truth. My brother... had it in him. As did Toh. As do you, in my opinion." 

Feilong bent and set the wheelchair upright. "I was always confused by the ballistics report from Toh's death scene. Two guns fired, and one wasn't mine. If you shot me, who shot Toh? Now it makes sense."

Feilong bent and lifted Asami in his arms. Asami looked a cross between shocked and outraged. 

Feilong gave him an amused glance. "I'm stronger than I appear. You look rather cute this way. If only you'd keep your mouth shut." 

Asami glared. "Don't. Get. Ideas."

Feilong settled him into the chair. "I wouldn't dream of it," he murmured. Then he patted Asami on the head and stood up, looking very pleased with himself.

"We have much to discuss. Tao, bring food and drink to the study." Feilong went to step behind the chair, only to find Akihito there, glaring at him. "Jealous? You may push him, if you wish. But hurry, or I'll come back and carry him. And I'd _so_ enjoy that."

Akihito started to push the chair after Feilong, but Asami stopped him. "Feilong."

"What is it? You want me to carry you after all?"

"Swear."

Feilong's smile dropped away. They stared each other down, the one in the heart of his territory surrounded with the trappings of his power, the other with a strength of will nothing could deter.

Feilong sighed. "I swear, on my father's blood, that if we succeed, you and Akihito may return to Japan, and enmity will end between us. Until, of course, you do something idiotic in the future."

Asami nodded, satisfied, and signaled Akihito to move. 

Feilong raised his palm to halt them. "Now you swear."

Akihito stopped again, getting tired of the pushing and pulling, but curious about what exactly Feilong wanted Asami to swear _on_.

Asami raised his eyebrows.

Feilong crossed his arms. "Swear that you will not play me falsely, and that you will work to the good of Baishe, and that you will harm neither me nor mine."

Asami started to speak but Feilong held up his hand. "Swear it on his head." And he pointed at Akihito. 

Akihito looked at Feilong in surprise. "That's not a good idea. You should make him swear that if he lies his dick will fall off. It's his most precious thing. He wouldn't chance losing it."

Asami and Feilong stared at him with gaping mouths. Akihito blushed and shrugged. "Well it's true."

Feilong looked at Asami. "What the hell kind of relationship do you two have?"

Asami glared at Feilong. "Owner. Pet."

"Hey..." Akihito didn't like the direction of the conversation.

Feilong smirked. "Like a poodle?"

Asami smiled. "Akita." 

_Well, an akita isn't all that bad, if I have to be a pet._

_What the hell am I saying?_

Then he smirked. "Akitas eat snakes."

Feilong smiled. "They certainly do."

_Dammit._

Then Akihito smiled, showing his teeth. "That's right. They snap the heads off with their sharp pointy teeth then grind the meat up and swallow it." 

Feilong squeezed his legs together.

Asami spread his apart a little. 

Feilong looked at him in disgust. "You're sick."

Asami shrugged.

"You were supposed to be swearing on something precious to you. I was inclined to think the dog was right..." "Hey..." "...about your dick, but now it seems you don't care. What will you swear on?"

"Akihito."

Feilong tilted his head. "Really."

"Yes."

"You swear to uphold all those things I mentioned before, on Akihito's head?"

"Yes. I. Swear."

Feilong stared at him a moment. "Have you told him?"

"What?"

Feilong smiled condescendingly. "Nothing. Idiot. Follow me." He walked off, muttering. "Oh my god, I'm talking like him now."

Akihito waited a moment before following. "A dog?"

Asami nodded. "Akita. Had. Boy. Strong. Smart. Brave. Friend. Miss."

Akihito felt his heart melt. He leaned forward and kissed the top of Asami's head. "That's okay then. I'll be your akita."

Asami nodded and waved them forward. "Heel."

"You son of a ..."

He swore he heard Asami chuckle.

He smiled a little himself.

 

\--

 

They discussed the situation with Feilong and his men well into the afternoon. Akihito began looking worriedly at Asami, who was visibly drooping, despite all efforts on his part. Akihito took to glaring at Feilong rather than listening, until Feilong finally called a halt to the meeting.

"If we don't stop, your dog may bite me."

"You know, if you got him a doctor, chances are he'd heal faster."

Feilong called Tao over. "Call my physician. Get him over here before the day is out."

Tao grinned at Akihito, who smiled back, then Tao shot out the door.

Feilong's eyes followed this little interchange. "What's going on between you two?"

Akihito rolled his eyes. "It's called friendship. Try it sometime. You might like it."

Asami shifted in his chair. "PS3." He tilted his head back and rested it.

"Ah. I take it you couldn't get one for him."

Asami didn't open his eyes, just raised his middle finger. Feilong's lips twitched.

Akihito wanted Asami out of there. "I'll take him to our room, if you don't mind."

Feilong waved them out, signaling one of the men in the room to accompany them.

 

\--

 

The guard helped ease Asami out of the wheelchair and onto the bed, then left them, locking them in once again. At least this time he didn't chain Akihito.

Asami sighed with relief as he fell back.

"Do you want to take that robe off?"

Asami smiled knowingly.

"Stop that. You know what I mean."

"Pushy."

"I have to be, with you."

"Wife."

"Ha! I wouldn't be nuts enough to marry you, even if I could." Akihito lay down next to Asami and propped his head on his hand. "Didn't you ever want to?"

"What?"

"You know, go the normal route. Get married, have kids."

"No. Brats."

"Yeah, I can just imagine how you'd discipline them for being late to dinner." He shuddered. "It's probably for the best. I always figured I'd have kids someday though." He rolled onto his back. "I wasn't sure who I'd marry, that was always someone faceless. I've never really had a girlfriend. But I always saw a couple of kids in the future, a boy and a girl, and me showing them things and places that meant something to me. I guess that won't happen now, will it?"

Asami turned his face toward him. "Why not?"

"Well I'd have thought you of all people would know that one. I'm gay, aren't I, so sex with a woman is pretty much out. And that's how you get babies."

"One way."

"One way? Well yeah, but pretty much the only way, if you're poor that is."

"I'm not."

"No, you're not are you, but I hardly see how that matters – you're not suggesting what I think you are. Are you?"

"Probably not."

Akihito felt more than a little disappointed. Asami must have read that. "I'd pay for you."

"But wouldn't raise them with me."

"Hate kids."

"Mine would be nice."

Asami looked very skeptical. And tired. Akihito felt guilty about keeping him awake. He lied a little. "You know, I'm still really tired. Can we get some sleep?"

Asami moved his good arm so it was around Akihito's shoulders, and Akihito rolled over so he could lay his head on it.

"I could get used to this."

"Mmm."

And once again they slept.

 

\--

 

The doctor came that evening. He kept shaking his head and scowling at everyone in sight, and chattering away with Tao in Cantonese as he prodded and stitched and rebandaged. Akihito was shocked to hear Asami speak to the man like a native. 

Between the doctor and Tao, they held quite a conversation, with Asami butting in briefly every so often, and Akihito was beginning to get a headache. The doctor even poked him a bit, but laughed and laid off when he ran to stand behind Tao for protection.

The man looked at the pills they'd been given, and supplemented them with some additional packets of powders, and gave lengthy instructions to Asami and Tao. When he left he gave Tao and Akihito pieces of candy.

Akihito scowled, but both of them promptly stuck the candy in their mouths. Asami just shook his head.

"What did the doctor say, Tao?"

"He will live. He should get rest. Keep the wounds clean, take the medication four times a day. Gargle with the one for his voice six time daily. Try not to get shot again."

A gravely voice cut in. "Have sex."

Akihito shot him a look of disgust. "Don't even try to convince me of that."

Tao piped up helpfully. "The doctor said he should preserve all his energies for healing himself."

Asami looked sternly at him. "And...?"

"But that on occasion it would be all right, in a few days when he was stronger. If, of course, he does not die of old age first."

"Brat."

"Grandpa."

Asami looked at Akihito. "No kids."

 

\--  
tbc


	3. Chapter 3

Day 5

 

The medications were evidently of use, because over the next few days Asami improved remarkably, to the point where he could maneuver himself around in the wheelchair. While he still couldn't speak normally, he could at least whisper in whole sentences. It didn't particularly bother him; he enjoyed watching Feilong lean forward at his desk to catch every word.

"You need some of my men down here." 

"That's out of the question."

"You don't have enough manpower to do the job. Yoh has his men crawling all over Hong Kong and we can't keep tabs on them. Stop being so damned stubborn."

"Oh, and inviting an enemy's troops in is a good idea? I. Don't. Trust. You."

"I'm aware of that. Get over it, or be prepared to lose everything you rebuilt after your father died."

"Do you have any idea how much I'd like to slit your throat right now?"

"Probably as much as you'd like to fuck me, and neither is going to happen."

"You.... Can you stop thinking with your cock for just one minute? I understand your fascination with Akihito. He's beautiful. But just keep it in the bedroom." Then Feilong's eyes took on a gleeful shine. "Or is that the problem? Still a little too ill to handle him?" He laughed rather nastily. "Oh, this is rich. You need to get laid and you can't."

He got up from behind the desk and walked over to Asami's chair. "I could help you." He bent down. "Akihito would never think to fuck you. But I could. And I'd make it good."

Asami's left eyebrow rose. "Not according to Akihito."

Feilong abruptly straightened. "Don't let him kid you. He came all over my sheets every night. He doesn't care who misuses him, as long as someone does."

"I'll give you that. If he's being _mis_ -used, it doesn't matter to him who it is."

"But it's different with you because you love him, hmm?"

"Me? No. I don't love anyone."

"Now who's fooling himself? For someone who prides himself on honesty, you're being quite the liar."

"He's mine. He's my responsibility. I enjoy him. But he's nothing more than a convenience."

There was a crash behind him. He spun his chair to see Akihito, pale, a tea service at his feet, staring at him with tears and a wealth of hurt in his eyes right before he fled.

Asami swore.

Feilong's laugh rang out. "That was smooth. Alienating the only person who can stand you. It's quite a habit with you, isn't it?"

"Shut up."

"The truth hurts, doesn't it?" Feilong tilted his head. "What are you going to do now? Abandon him to his misery? He and I could form a support group. ASA. Asami Survivors Anonymous."

"Shut the fuck up."

"I don't believe I've ever seen you lose your temper."

"No, you were bleeding all over the floor the last time it happened, so you probably didn't notice."

Feilong's mouth snapped shut. He spoke cautiously. "When you killed Toh."

"Yes. Didn't you ever wonder why I emptied my clip into him? He was dead at the first shot."

"You don't play fair."

"Not if I want to win. And I always win." He turned his chair. "I need to find him."

 

\--

 

Akihito ran blindly down the corridor, not caring about the stares he was receiving, not caring about anything but what he'd heard in Feilong's study.

_'He's nothing more than a convenience....'_

_I'm such an idiot. Feilong was right all along. God, how could I have been so stupid as to let myself love him?_

He stopped and rubbed the tears from his eyes. He needed to be alone. And the doors to Feilong's bedroom were right in front of him. Even Asami wouldn't go in there, and Feilong would be tied up for hours. He opened the door and cautiously stepped inside. Empty.

He walked over to the window and looked down at the city, but he didn't see it. Instead he saw the faces of his friends reflected in the glass. He just wanted to go home.

Tears came now, faster, the feeling of utter loneliness egging them on. He wanted to talk to Kou. He sniffed. _Wait a minute..._

He turned quickly. There, on the desk. A phone. One of those fancy pretty boy types. What other kind would Feilong have?

He walked over and picked up the ornate receiver. After a few seconds a voice spoke in Cantonese. He hung up. He didn't want the operator. There must be a way to get a direct line out. Usually by hitting a number.

He tried again, this time hitting 9. Dial tone. He grinned. OK, now what's the country code for Japan? Feilong had to have that somewhere. He pulled open the drawer on the side of the desk underneath the phone. He was lucking out today. A directory.

He flipped it open. _Shit. In Chinese._ He looked through it anyway, and found the international page from the pictures. From there it was easy to find Japan.

He punched in the series of numbers then waited.

"Hullo?"

"Guess who?"

"AKIHITO?? Where the hell are you? We've been going nuts trying to find you! We almost called the police, and you know how we never want anything to do with them. Where are you? Home? I'm coming right over!"

"NO! I'm not home. Oh man. It's a long story Kou. I don't know if I have time to tell you all of it. But you know that guy who kidnapped you?"

"Yeah, the model?"

"Uh, yeah... Well I was stupid and he kidnapped me."

"WHAT? I'm calling the cops right now. Where are you?"

"Um, well, in Hong Kong."

"Hong Kong, I don't know that part of town –- Hong Kong!? As in Malaysia?"

"China, Kou. It's in China. But yeah, you have the right idea. He took me out of the country, no passport, nothing. But it's okay now, or at least better. I'm not a prisoner anymore. Someone came to help me."

That reminded him of what he was trying to forget. He started crying again, trying to stop it so Kou wouldn't hear. It didn't work.

"Aki. Hey, don't cry. What's wrong? What can I do to help?"

He sniffed. "You can't do anything, Kou. I just made the mistake of falling in love with someone who only sees me as a convenient fuck. I just found out a little while ago, and it still hurts like hell."

"Oh Aki. Man I _hate_ women like that. They're total bitches. You know what the cure is though?"

"No, what?"

"Go out and find the hottest babe you can and have wild sex all night, and in the morning you'll feel a hell of a lot better."

Akihito laughed shakily. "I don't think that will be possible right now. There's a definite shortage of hot babes here."

"Hmm. Well, drinking isn't bad either. And you get drunk so fast it would be really cheap."

"Thanks for your words of encouragement." He heard the door click behind him. His head snapped around to see Feilong there, leaning against the closed door. "Listen, I have to go now. Tell Takato and the others I'm okay, would you? I'll be home as soon as I can. I'll call you if I get another chance. I miss you guys."

"Wait! Aki, where are you?"

"Goodbye, Kou."

He hung up.

"I'm sorry. I just needed to hear a friend."

Feilong inclined his head. "I understand. I was in the same straits once, only I had no friends to turn to."

Akihito sighed. "I'm sorry for that too."

"Don't be. It's just a side effect of Asami. What did your friend have to say?"

"Kou? You've met him. What do you think it was? Go out and find a beautiful woman and get laid."

Feilong walked toward him. "Sounds like a good idea."

"W-wait a minute Feilong. I don't think it's a good idea at all."

Feilong stopped in front of him. "Do you feel like you owe him something?" He raised his hand and brushed Akihito's tears away.

Akihito turned his face away. "It's not that. It's just that, even though he said that, and I heard him, it's not that easy for me to stop loving him. I can't, really. I seem to love him no matter how much he hurts me."

"You could stay here with me, and possibly come to love me too. I'd treat you better, Akihito. No longer a slave, but a hired companion. I've grown fond of you."

"Like a pet?" He couldn't help the bitterness that welled up.

"No. You told me to try friendship. I thought I might. We seem to have some things in common."

Akihito laughed. "Yeah. But friends don't have sex. At least this one doesn't."

Feilong leaned down. "Ah then, it can't be friendship." And he kissed Akihito, and it was slow, and wicked, and hot. Akihito jerked his head away.

"W-what was that? You've never done that before."

"You weren't my lover before. But we can change that."

Akihito was getting turned on, and he didn't like it. He tried to slide out from between Feilong and the desk, but only ended up trapping himself against the wall. Feilong pressed in again. Akihito's heart was beating faster.

"Just tell him, Akihito. Tell him you don't want him, and you can stay here with me."

Something snapped together in Akihito's mind and in an instant all the desire was gone. He stood up straight and pushed at Feilong. Amused appreciation filled Feilong's eyes as he took a step back. "What gave me away?"

"If you really wanted me, you wouldn't be speaking of him."

"I do enjoy you, Akihito. Don't think that you're without resources. Any time you do want to leave him you have a home here, if only to annoy Asami. You and Tao would make a darling pair of page boys."

Feilong turned away, opening another drawer on his desk and getting out a pipe and some hash. "Oh don't look at me that way. I need some relaxation and you've denied me your body. What's a stressed triad leader to do? Run along now. He's looking for you, you know. His arms must be getting tired by now, wheeling around like mad."

"I hope they fall off," Akihito muttered.

Feilong chuckled as he filled his pipe. "As long as it's not the important part of him, hmm?"

"What's that? His heart? That fell off a long time ago."

Feilong flicked his lighter and drew in a lungful of the smoke. "Perhaps. And perhaps it's buried inside his pride. Which was talking earlier do you suppose, to you, and which later to me?" 

Akihito stared at Feilong for a second, stunned by what he'd just heard, by what it meant, and by the fact that it came from Feilong. "I-I don’t know what to say."

"That's a first. But aren't you stammering to the wrong person?"

Akihito took a step toward the door. "Feilong... thank you."

Feilong waved him away, wrapped up in his pipe.

He ran for the door, not noticing Feilong's gaze following him.

 

\--

 

Tao hid behind the door connecting Feilong's bath to his bedroom. He'd heard the whole thing, from Akihito's phone call to Master Feilong's proposition, to his final kindness. At first he'd just kept cleaning, assuming Akihito would leave and never notice him. But when Master Feilong had arrived and things had become personal he'd been mortified. 

He'd sat quietly on the tile floor with his little scrub brush hearing things he wasn't sure he understood, until he'd remembered Akihito's remarks about Asami and Feilong. About them possibly being lovers. Was that real? Did Master Feilong wish to be Akihito's lover too then? Had they already—? He hadn't wanted to think about it.

It wasn't that they were men. Whomever Master Feilong wished to love was his business. It was that Akihito loved someone else, enough to risk everything for him. Master Feilong would only be hurt by this. 

He sniffed the air. Master Feilong had his pipe out again. It only happened when he was sad and unwilling to face the day's events. He had made Akihito see that Asami loved him despite his words, and had driven him off. But Tao knew the loneliness in his master's heart must be overwhelming him right now. His kindness would be his downfall.

Tao wiped his eyes. Why did no one see this? Why couldn't they love Master Feilong as he did?

He put his scrub brush into his bucket and set the bucket in the corner. He had more important things to take care of now.

He stepped into the dimly lit bedroom. Master Feilong lay upon his bed, a cloud of smoke about his head making him appear otherworldly, like a spirit. His head turned slowly as Tao approached the bed. A broad, innocent smile flooded his face, his eyes only seeing what they wanted to. The drug had taken effect.

"Tao. Child. When did you get here?"

"I've been here all along, Master Fei." He picked the coverlet up off the bottom of the bed, and draped it across his master, tucking him in.

"You're always here. Always by my side. My little guardian angel." Master Feilong waved his pipe in the air. Tao gently removed it from his grasp. "Do you have wings, little angel? Don't you ever want to fly? Would you fly away from me someday? I can't allow that, you know."

Tao set the pipe aside, and returned to smooth his master's hair back from his troubled forehead. "I'll never leave you, Master Fei. The only time I'll use my wings is to fly back to your side if we're separated."

Master Feilong's eyes began drooping shut as Tao stroked his hair. "I don't love him, Tao. But sometimes I get so lonely...."

Tears dropped onto the coverlet. "I know, Master. I'm here. I'll always be here."

Master Feilong looked at him lucidly for just a moment. "I know. I think that's all that saves me sometimes." Then his eyes closed.

Tao stood there, watching, long after his master fell asleep.

 

\--

 

He saw Asami at the elevators, trying to get the guards to let him pass. They weren't budging.

"Did you let him pass?" he hissed. "You will tell me this instant!"

Akihito felt sorry for him. Normally he'd have had the guards on the floor and obedient within seconds. Now he had nothing with which to threaten them except his force of personality at the level of a whisper, and against Feilong's force of bullets it lost.

"They didn't let me pass anymore than they've let you pass."

Asami spun his chair around. "Where have you been?"

"With Feilong. In his bedroom." _Payback's a bitch._

Asami paled slightly, then his face completely froze Akihito out. His icy eyes looked Akihito up and down. "What were you doing there? Earning your keep? Trying to pay me back? Too bad I have to care for that to work."

He walked around Asami's chair, trying to make him turn his head and failing. He began pushing the chair back to their room. "Unlucky for you then, or maybe luckily, I know your secret. Feilong gave it away."

"Feilong?" Asami looked genuinely puzzled. "What does he know about anything?"

"He's smarter than he looks. Nicer too. Maybe. The jury's still out on that one. But he told me all about you."

He opened the door and pushed Asami into their room. He closed the door after them, and locked it.

"And what vital secret did our enemy tell you?"

Akihito pulled his shirt over his head. He loosened the drawstring at his waist and stepped from the pants that fell to the floor. He sat on Asami's lap, straddling him, facing him. "You'd best set the brake on this thing. You're in for a wild enough ride as it is."

"You're angry."

"Furious."

"Akihito."

"Shh. We're going to talk other ways now. Ways that can't lie."

 

\--  
tbc


	4. Chapter 4

Day 6

 

Feilong rose from his bed, late. He was feeling listless. The drugs always did that to him. He dressed, carelessly, the expensive red silks draped casually about him, then wandered into his study.

Asami was already there pouring over the night's reports and the morning papers. There were several dishes near him that looked like they held the remnants of a huge breakfast, as well as a coffee pot that was still steaming. He looked incredibly relaxed and sure of himself. A phone was at his elbow. Feilong knew just what he had done.

Asami glanced up, as if Feilong were entering his space rather than the way it really was. Asami's eyes wandered down his body, leaving him annoyed, though he wasn't sure if it was the arrogance behind the look or the fact that Asami got some last night and he didn't get any.

"Didn't you get enough of that earlier?"

"Can one really get enough?" His voice was still soft and hoarse. Feilong thought it was a little sexy.

"You should be thanking me, not usurping my place at my desk."

"Well, when you didn’t show up, I thought the drugs would have you out of commission for a while."

"I don't use that much. How did you know I was using any at all?"

"A sensitive nose. And a memory of your old habits. They die hard, don't they?"

A servant entered the room carrying a tray. "Asami-sama, your cigarettes and lighter. Liu-laoban, do you require anything?"

"I require that you stop treating him like he's your master, or I will forget that you are of any value to me."

The servant paled and bowed. "Yes Master. Do you wish for anything else?"

"Some tea. Some soup. That is all."

"Yes Master."

Asami was smiling as he lit up. He leaned back and closed his eyes as he inhaled, clearly experiencing a religious moment.

"Old habit?"

He laughed a little. "The oldest."

"Older than the sex?"

"Two years older. I had my first cigarette when I was nine. I didn't really smoke until I was fourteen, but it all started back then."

Feilong's mouth gaped. "Are you telling me that you were eleven when you first had sex?"

Asami really smiled then. "One of our maids. I caught her stealing. It was too good an opportunity to pass up. I think it's where I developed a passion for tears."

"You're unbelievable. And I suggest you don't tell Akihito that."

"He'd just laugh. I believe he may actually understand me, in some ways."

"I'll never understand you."

"That's probably true."

"But I'll use you anyway."

"Use away. I'm feeling generous this morning."

"Then tell me what you learned in the night's reports that made it imperative to contact your men against my wishes. And tell me how many you instructed to come here and to what purpose."

"Yoh was seen talking with the 14K, and on amiable terms. You know they're bad news. Even I don’t like to do business with them. He's taking this up a level, Feilong. He means to wipe you off the map, and soon. I think he's been puzzled by the lack of action and information, enough that he's waited to see what would turn up. But now, I think, he's going to move in a very few days. And he's enticing some powerful allies to his side. We need all the help we can get."

"Very well. You were correct to call in reinforcements. Though if he's using the 14K, the Wo will likely join us. I'll contact them. Continue."

"Wo? That would be a huge advantage if you could bring that off. And anyone else from the old school who doesn't like the upstarts. At any rate, I'm bringing in half my men. I won't leave the Tokyo districts unprotected, so that's all I can afford. However, I've also borrowed a number of men from ... a family that owed me a favor. They're highly trained, excellent fighters. They'll be an asset.

Feilong looked at him suspiciously. "What family?"

"That doesn't matter. You don't need to know. You only need to know that they'll follow my instructions even if it means death."

"I'd like to know what kind of favor warrants that."

"I'm sure you would. But one of its constraints is that no one ever does. If you learn, we lose the men."

"How convenient for you. And how convenient that it means that I won't get an accurate count of your men."

Asami smiled in acknowledgement. "What's important is that Yoh and the rest of the mafia can do nothing to make any of them turn against us. They'll be here this evening."

"You didn't think Yoh would turn against you either."

"I thought it possible. Just not in this way."

Feilong waited for more, but Asami only stared at the smoke he was exhaling. "We can't keep the arrival of that many men quiet. Yoh will hear about it immediately."

Asami's eyes focused on him again. "And he'll think that I or one of my lieutenants is making a move. He has no idea that we're working together."

Feilong nodded. "It's a point in our favor that no one quite knows what's left of us. They'll all be cautious and cover their asses. In the meantime we'll act as enemies and out-flank him. An ancient trick, yet it works so well on the arrogant."

"Exactly. We'll play on their expectations." Asami stubbed his cigarette out in the remainder of his breakfast eggs, relaxing slightly, elbows on desk. "By the way, you should know that Arbatov was also seen in Yoh's company last night. Your man isn't sure if he's playing him to get information, or if he's chosen sides. Be careful. He's more dangerous than he appears."

_Bloody hell. Mikhail._ Feilong rolled his eyes. "He's a pest."

"He wants you to think that, because it makes you let your guard down around him and he can get closer. But I'm telling you, Feilong, in Tokyo I have a dossier on him that takes up a file cabinet, all his activities in Russia before he came here. He's ruthless, he's extremely intelligent, and he always gets what he wants. And I get the feeling he wants you."

"Hmmph. We'll see about that."

Asami looked at him a moment and shook his head. "That's all I'll say on the matter, but I wanted to say something, as a way of thanks for last night."

"I didn't do it for you."

"I gathered that. But why did you do it?"

Feilong sat quietly for a moment, then spoke softly. "Maybe I felt I owed Akihito something. Perhaps this pays him back in some small way."

"Ah. The Akihito effect. He seems harmless, but he has a way of affecting people, and before you know it you're doing things like apologizing. It's annoying."

Feilong laughed. "You're completely smitten."

"Don't be ridiculous. Now, we need to find places to house these men. Any suggestions?"

"You're not fooling anyone."

"On the contrary, I've managed to fool everyone I need to."

Feilong tilted his head. "Do you need to fool _him_?"

Asami's mouth curved slightly. "Not anymore."

 

\--

 

When Akihito awoke the second time that day, he immediately thought of the first time he'd woken and he blushed. Then he stretched, reveling in every ache he felt from his abused muscles. Some things were just worth it.

He rolled onto his stomach, onto Asami's side of the bed, and buried his face in the pillow that still smelled of his lover. His face grew even hotter as his body responded to such a small thing. He wrapped his arms around the pillow and hugged it to him. 

Last night had been everything he'd wanted and more. Asami's hands, battered as they were had played over his skin, sometimes touching gently, sometimes gripping possessively, pinching, stroking, teasing him to new levels of excitement. Asami's mouth, never speaking, yet saying so much as it moved across the lines of his tattoo, obliterating it with heat. Asami's eyes, saying everything, never leaving his, because last night Akihito had made sure they only faced one another.

_His eyes..._

Akihito squeezed the pillow as waves of happiness poured through him. Asami hadn't come out and actually said it, and probably never would. But everything in his actions had said it, so there was no need. He loved, and was loved. Was there anything better in life? He couldn't imagine it.

A soft knock at the door broke his reverie. A knock? Who would knock? He rolled to an upright position and sat on the edge of the bed, a sheet wrapped around him.

"Come in?"

The door cracked open and Tao peeked in. "Oh you are awake, Akihito? I did not wish to disturb you if you were not. Asami asked me to bring you some breakfast, but not to bother you if you were sleeping because you played all night. What were you playing? He said you would tell me, and that it is much more fun than PS3."

Akihito buried his face in his hands. He had this to look forward to. Then he grinned and looked up at Tao. "It sure is, Tao, loads of fun! It's called the stock market. Asami said he'd give you five million yen so you could play too. Run along and thank him. Make sure Feilong is there when you tell him, okay?"

"Wow... That's a lot. Maybe I was wrong about Asami like you were wrong about Master Fei, huh? I will go thank him now. Do you want this food?"

"Yes, thanks. You didn't eat any of it, did you?"

Tao blushed. "I do not do that any more!" He slammed the tray down. "But I still bite, so you just watch out." He stalked from the room.

Akihito called after him. "Don't forget to thank Asami!"

Tao poked his head back in and grinned. "Oh, I will not forget. I cannot wait to see the look on his face when he hears what he offered." He stuck his tongue out and left. 

Akihito started laughing. Never discount the intelligence of a twelve year old.

Okay, breakfast, shower, then the study. Maybe things would get moving today so they would be closer to going home.

 

\--

 

When he reached the study, Feilong was at the desk on the phone speaking Mandarin. Asami was across the room on a cell issuing orders in Japanese. Akihito went to his side and took a nearby chair, waiting. 

"Good. Once they're aware that I'm still alive your problems should disappear. They won't want to fuck with me, especially knowing I'll be in a bad mood when I get back. As for the rest, start in at the top of each group and work your way down. When their leaders are found decapitated and dickless, I have the feeling the rest won't feel quite so aggressive anymore."

He listened a moment, his eyes turning to Akihito and sweeping along his body. "Yes, tell her she has nothing to worry about. We'll care for her and the boy for the rest of their lives. Tell her he died with honor, and that his last words were of her."

There was a short query from the phone.

"No, they weren't. They were 'I'm sorry, Asami-sama', but she doesn't need to know that. She was a good wife to him. We owe her this, Kirishima, at the very least. And I owe him this, for his years of service. He never once failed me, especially at the end, and I won't fail him now."

Akihito heard another faint reply, then Asami disconnected.

"Who died?" 

"Suoh, when they took me. You know him, the large blond man who was my bodyguard. He was by my side for many years. I will miss him. And I will pay for his death tenfold with the blood of Yoh and his men."

Akihito looked carefully at Asami's face. He rarely heard Asami express any sentiment about anyone, and his eyes were deadly cold. He took Asami's hand between both of his, wanting to share some warmth. "You're a good friend, to take care of his family." 

Asami blinked and his eyes seemed human again when he glanced down at their joined hands. "You're a good friend too, to give your friend Tao such a gift."

Feilong was there all of a sudden. "Yes, Akihito, thank you for your generous gift. I'll put it in his college fund."

"But it's from Asami..."

Asami shook his head. "I told him how it was really a gift from you, but you'd been too shy to say so. I couldn't let your generosity go unthanked though."

"But I don't have that kind of money..."

Asami smiled. "Oh, but I loaned it to you. And you'll be paying me back in small increments for years to come. So to speak."

Akihito smiled sweetly back. "Oh you can bet I will."

Feilong smiled too. "It's so nice to see two people so in love."

They glared at him. He ignored them. "The Wo Group has agreed. But they wish to meet with me and the other families to seal the deal. They will not fight for a "bird in a cage, no matter how beautiful the plumage". I must go, if only to convince them that all my strength was not lost with Yoh's defection."

Asami frowned. "Do you think it's a trap?"

"I think the chance of that is low, at least on their part. They hate 14K, so they won't work with Yoh if he's associated with that group of thugs. The other families though... one of them might try to betray me to him."

"And you've not told them about me?"

"On the contrary. I told them about your near-death comatose state, and how I've been using you to keep your men in line, but that I'm afraid they may attempt a rescue."

Asami's smile turned cruel. "Perfect. When is this meeting?"

"Tomorrow night. They'll keep the location to themselves until shortly before, so that no one may plan a trap. That might work to an extent, but Yoh is quick."

"My men are quicker. We will know when you know, and we will be there en force."

"Surely you will not...."

"Asami, you can't!"

"I'm not a fool. I'd only be in the way in this condition. I'll stay here in case they have a two-pronged attack. They won't know where the meet is, but they certainly know where Baishe headquarters is and you'll be leaving it unprotected as far as they know. But I'll be in constant contact by phone. It would help if I could hear what was happening at the meeting though."

Akihito leaned forward eagerly. "I can go and be your eyes and ears."

"No. "

"That's not a bad idea he has. It would look like a show of power on my part, having your boy at my feet like a dog. They'll search us all for wires, but would ignore a piece of jewelry on a whore. You could hear everything that went on."

"No. He will remain here, at my side."

"Asami, I'm useless here. Let me do this to help."

"You're not useless. You..." Asami's jaw clenched. "You will not go. If you went I'd spend half my time worrying about how you were getting yourself into trouble. If you stay here, I'll have no such distractions."

"Asami..." 

"I'm just guarding my investment. I have no desire to lose five million yen."

Feilong looked at Akihito. "Is he fooling you?"

Akihito looked at Feilong. "Nope. You?"

Feilong shook his head. "No. Whatever. I don't need Akihito there, though I think he'd be helpful. But if that would turn you into a quivering mass of custard than we'd best leave him here holding your hand."

"I will go, Master Fei." Their heads turned to see Tao, setting a tea tray on one of the tables. "I can go in Akihito's place."

Feilong's eyes softened. "Thank you Tao, but that wouldn't work. It would have to be Akihito, the Japanese they know is Asami's boy. Besides, I don't think you'd make a very convincing wh – uh boyfriend. You're a little young for me."

"Oh. Well then, it will have to be Akihito." Tao handed a cup of tea to Feilong, then turned to Asami. "You must let him go, because you owe it to Master Fei."

"And just how do you figure that?"

"Whether you meant it or not, your showing up here seven years ago resulted in the deaths of his father and brother, and his being thrown into prison. You owe him for that."

Asami regarded the young boy silently. "I think that I am more than paying him back now, helping him despite what he did to Akihito for months, despite what has been done to me, despite the loss of a friend."

Tao shook his head. "You are doing this for yourself, for revenge. And for your freedom."

"Nonetheless, he benefits. He could not do this on his own. You do not think he owes me for his treatment of Akihito?"

Tao again shook his head. "He owes Akihito, a debt he has partially repaid. He owes you nothing."

Asami sat, mulling this over, while Tao passed out the remainder of the tea and some biscuits. Feilong and Akihito said nothing, merely watched, as the wheels turned inside that complex mind.

"Perhaps you are right. I will allow it if you understand two things. The first." He looked at Akihito. "You will wear a transmitter _and_ receiver, and you will obey my every command. If you do not, I'll beat your ass black and blue when you return."

Akihito swallowed. He knew that wasn't an idle threat. _Any_ threat coming from Asami wasn't an idle one. "And the other?"

"Is for Feilong." He looked Feilong in the eye. "You will keep him safe. If you do not I'll beat _your_ ass black and blue. Right before I put a bullet through your head. Am I understood by both of you?"

Feilong didn't appear to be impressed. "Of course I'll keep him safe. It wouldn't look good if I couldn't, would it? You know, I think I liked you better the other way, before you were lovesick."

"Feilong, when this is over..."

"What? What scary plans do you have for me? I'm already shaking."

"I'm going to hand you over to Arbatov with a bow on you and my blessing."

Feilong's eyes narrowed. "That's not funny."

"Oh, I think it will be hilarious. And he's already dressed in white, as if anticipating the wedding. Think of your fingers running through that unnaturally curly hair."

"You're dead. As soon as I don't need you, you're dead. And your little dog too." He turned to Akihito. "Come Toto. We need to suit you up in clothing as befits your station. I'll get a nice shiny collar for you." He swept from the room, Tao at his heels.

Akihito sighed. "We're not back to that dog thing are we? Can't you guys be a little more creative?" He turned to leave, but Asami had caught his wrist. "Eh?"

"Akihito, be very careful. I don't trust him not to use you for his own benefit. He may try to give you into the keeping of another group to ensure my behavior. Stick to him like glue, and don't eat or drink anything that isn't communal. If you sound like you're in any trouble, I'm sending men in. Period. If you say 'Help', they'll be there in an instant. Got it?"

Akihito had sobered through this speech. "I get it. I'll be careful. Thank you for watching out for me." He held a hand up to Asami's mouth to keep him from talking. "I know. It's just because I'm an investment."

Asami pulled the hand away. "No, it's because you're important to me."

Akihito melted onto Asami's lap, their lips joining in a promise when Tao barged in demanding that he hurry.

Akihito reluctantly arose and went with him. When he looked back, Asami was just sitting there staring at him. He blushed. "Tonight?"

The corner of Asami's mouth lifted slightly. "If you can last that long."

He stuck his tongue out and dashed after Tao.

 

\--  
tbc


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is taking so long to go through, what with holidays and work and sick family, that I'm just posting the first 60% now. I'll try to get the second part done this weekend when things are calmer.

Day 7

The next night they waited in the study for a phone call telling them where they needed to go.

Feilong was dressed in one of his finest silk cheongsam, white with a large red and gold dragon coiled about his body. He checked his gun before putting it in the holster on his thigh.

Asami watched. "That's very sexy, the thigh holster."

"I find it's distracting to both men and women, and so gives me an advantage."

"You've learned to use your sexuality as a weapon. It's one of your greatest assets. Well done."

"I had before this, before you. You were just an aberration I couldn't control."

"Ah. You know they won't let you take that in, don't you?"

"Yes, but the holster will have the same effect."

Akihito stuck his head in the study door. "Do I really have to wear this?"

They spoke as one. "Yes."

He glared at Asami. "You just want to see me in this kind of outfit."

"I don't even know what you're wearing, but if you don't like it, I probably will. Come in and show me."

"I don't want to – ahh!" He was shoved into the room from behind. "Tao, you traitor!"

Asami's eyes narrowed. "You are _not_ wearing that." Then he blinked in surprise, as if he hadn't expected to hear that from himself. "What I mean is –"

Feilong interrupted. "We know what you mean, lover. We want raw sex and distraction. He is that."

Akihito swallowed as he saw himself reflected in the glass. He just hadn't thought it would be so blatant. His shirt was a sheer gauzy white material, long, no buttons, so it hung open in front, revealing his torso down to just above his crotch, where the pants finally started. They were white silk, and skin tight. Feilong had insisted that he wear no underwear, and every line of every thing showed. The pants slid down into some ankle high white leather boots, heeled, with gold and diamond chains around them. Chains that matched the ones hanging low on his hips and around his neck and from one ear.

Asami crossed his legs.

Feilong laughed. "Don't even bother. Every man in the place will be nursing a hard-on, including the straight ones who won't be able to think straight at all."

"Akihito, come here."

He couldn't refuse. He felt like a whore, and he needed reassurance and hoped to god Asami would give it.

He stood before the wheelchair, blushing furiously.

"You don't have to do this."

His eyes flew up to Asami's face. Of all the things Asami could have said, that was the one that made him want to go. He stood up straight and stuck his chin out. 

Asami's eyes held approval. "That's right. You're no whore. You're mine. And every time you feel their eyes on you tonight, you remember that they aren't fit to touch you."

Akihito smiled down at him. 

"And when you get back you can dance for me in that."

"You are so...."

"Wonderful? Intelligent? Charming?"

"Predictable."

He heard Feilong laugh and was about to respond when the phone rang. They all froze, then Feilong reached out with a forced casualness and answered.

"Yes. ... Excellent. Of course I know where it is. ... One hour. ... I look forward to seeing you again." He hung up and turned toward his partners.

"They made a wise decision, the banquet hall at the China Club. It's on top of the Bank of China building." He directed them to a window, pointing out one of the skyscrapers. "There. Anyone would have a difficult time causing a scene there. Especially since everyone who's anyone wants to belong to it. It's quite exclusive."

"Do you?"

"Belong? Of course."

"No comment. So that means they'll get you coming or going, and most likely going since it'll give them a chance to get set up. Terrific. Well, it gives me a chance as well." He looked at them and they could already see wheels furiously turning in his brain. "Why aren't you getting ready to leave?"

Feilong raised an eyebrow. "I always make an entrance."

Asami rolled his eyes. "At least that gives me time to give you the transmitter, Akihito. Come here and bend down." Asami reached into the pocket on the side of his chair. When Akihito leaned over him, he held up what he had brought: a gold filigree collar and padlock. The collar had a chain attached. 

Akihito scowled and Feilong laughed. "Oh, how pretty. I assume one of those jewels disguises the transmitter, and another the receiver?"

"No, just the transmitter. The receiver is attached to the back of the earring so he can hear. But they were both easy to place." He held the collar open.

Akihito stared at it, offended. He supposed it was part of the costume. But he didn't like what it implied. And he wasn't sure Asami would take it off him later. 

Asami waited patiently. "Look it over, why don't you?" He placed the collar in Akihito's hands.

Akihito wondered if Asami was getting at something in particular, and peered more closely at it. He kept his face impassive as he took in what was there. There was a small key taped to the inner surface. And a small plate near it that held writing. His heart thudded as he read it. Twice. His eyes widened and they darted back up to Asami's face. Asami calmly returned his look.

He looked back down at it, then made the decision an instant later and snapped it into place around his neck. Not too tight. He could fit his fingers within to touch the key. 

Asami had the look of a satisfied cat. He held a headset to his ear. "Whisper something."

Akihito whispered, "When I get home we're going to have a talk."

Asami's eyes flew to his. "I thought we might. But first things first."

He gave Akihito the other end of the leash with a pointed look. Akihito examined it and grinned.

Akihito walked over to Feilong, who raised his left hand for it, and Akihito quickly snapped the filigree cuff at the end of the chain around his wrist. "I guess you're stuck with me until Asami sets us free."

"This could get us killed!"

Asami returned Feilong's look of outrage with a raised eyebrow. "I trust you won't let that happen."

"You don't trust me to keep him. You son of a bitch. I'm trusting you with my life."

"Are you? You'll have Akihito. Chained to you. There's no way in hell I'd let anything happen to you. Not that I would have before. It's just extra insurance, Feilong. In case anyone else had ideas about separating you, which you have to admit was a distinct possibility."

Feilong sighed in resignation. "Yes, it was. Well, at least this will allow me to take him into the restroom and molest him."

"Hey!"

Asami didn't blink. "Akihito, just remember where that button is that administers an electric shock to the cuff."

Feilong glared. "There is no such button."

"Maybe. Maybe not. But wouldn't you hate to find out there was while you were taking a piss and holding your cock?"

Akihito snorted.

Feilong abruptly stood and started for the door, dragging Akihito with him. 

Asami grabbed Akihito's arm and pulled him to a stop. "You will stay safe," he said softly. Then he wrapped his hand around Akihito's neck and pulled him into a deep kiss.

"Just so you look properly mussed." He smirked.

But his smirk turned to a look of concerned determination as Feilong dragged Akihito out the door. Akihito knew, because he didn't stop looking back until he couldn't see him anymore.

 

\--

 

Feilong, Akihito, and two guards rode the single elevator that went straight up to the top of the Bank of China building. They were alone in the wood paneled car. As expected, they'd been searched below, and the guards were so shocked by Akihito's appearance they only ran cursory glances over him, especially after he bent over, grabbed his ankles, and invited a cavity search. Asami was laughing in his ear at his brazenness.

Feilong's arm snaked around Akihito's waist and pulled him in close. "Asami was right. You look the part. Let's spruce you up a bit." He put his lips next to the collar and spoke loudly. "Akihito, your firm ass feels so fine under my hands." 

Akihito clapped a hand to his ear as Asami swore loudly. 

Feilong chuckled, then proceeded to nibble on his neck. He slipped his hand down Akihito's chest to the front of those pants, lightly stroking him through the thin fabric, right before he claimed his mouth in a deep kiss. Akihito moaned.

As Asami swore again, Feilong stepped back and the elevator doors opened onto a room full of Chinese men and women. Akihito knew he looked debauched, because as a one their eyes moved from Feilong to him along that chain, and remained on him in wide-eyed stares. Except for one man's eyes, which quickly moved back to Feilong. The eyes of the only Westerner in the room.

Feilong cursed under his breath. "Arbatov," he said softly. 

Asami's response was, "Fuck. I'm on it." Akihito could hear his muffled voice speaking in the background.

Feilong greeted a tall old man who approached. "Tu Yueh-Sheng. It is good to see you again. Forgive me for dragging my pet along, but you must understand that I couldn't leave such a peach at home, waiting to be plucked. I assure you, he's housetrained."

Asami's voice spoke into his ear, translating all this for him because Akihito had no idea what was being said. "That's the head of the Wo Group, and our most powerful ally in the room."

Tu barely glanced at him. "I'd heard you had claimed him from Asami. He is indeed a prize. When you get bored, perhaps you'd be willing to sell him?"

Feilong inclined his head. "Perhaps. For the time being though, I have no wish to be parted from this one. I will parade him before Asami right before I kill him."

Akihito shivered. The words sounded all too convincing.

Feilong stroked a long-nailed finger down his cheek and spoke in Japanese. "Cold, my pet? Or anticipating the day that happens?"

Akihito wanted to kick Feilong, but he remembered his role. He stepped forward and rubbed himself against Feilong's side. "Both. Warm me?"

Asami growled low in his ear. 

Feilong patted his ass and pulled him along behind their host toward the long banquet table at one end of the room. Akihito felt self-conscious again for a second, but then he remembered Asami's words and walked through the room as if he were holding Feilong on a leash instead of the other way around. A murmur arose about him.

When Feilong sat, he directed Akihito to a space at his feet. "Sit. Stay." Akihito clenched his teeth against the sarcastic bark he so wanted to answer with, and instead gracefully sank to his knees and rested his head on Feilong's thigh, rubbing his cheek along the silk-clad muscle.

The white-suited blond Westerner sat in the chair beside him, placing Akihito between him and Feilong. "An affectionate little one, isn't he?" Akihito found his hair being stroked, then an iron grip tugged his head back off Feilong's leg. Tears started in his eyes. Feilong slapped the hand away. "Get your own pet, Arbatov."

"I've been trying, Feilong, but you just don't seem to like the collar."

Asami interjected, "Watch out for him Akihito. He'd like to kill you. He's obsessed with fucking Feilong."

Akihito lowered his eyes and swallowed. Great. That was all he needed.

Feilong's body had stiffened. A torrent of Cantonese was spilling from his lips. Asami wasn't translating. Akihito tilted his head slightly. He thought he heard something from the receiver, but couldn't tell because Arbatov was speaking again. His chain tugged as Feilong swiftly reached for his gun, coming up empty and swearing.

Arbatov was laughing softly. He grabbed the chain between them and pulled Feilong's wrist to his lips, kissing it right before Feilong's hand turned to scratch his face. Arbatov's voice turned soft and urgent, but he was interrupted by his phone ringing. He abruptly stood and bowed slightly, leaving the table.

Feilong was breathing quickly. Akihito unthinkingly stroked his leg, offering comfort. Feilong's hand rested on his head for a moment before returning his attention to the table.

His head jerked as Asami's voice spoke urgently in his ear. "Akihito, tell Feilong they're attacking here. We've locked down the top two floors, but right now you won't be able to get back in. I've got reports coming in from your site. Yoh's men have been seen there as well. And this is important – some of the men are westerners, speaking Russian. Our men are sticking to anyone obvious, but they won't know them all."

He hid his face against Feilong's leg. A worried whisper escaped his mouth. "Asami..."

"Don't worry about me. They won't get in here. They're fools to attack this place without a sure way of getting in. The other residents will have called the police by now. They'll have to retreat soon. Now tell Feilong."

Akihito sat, shaken. He hadn't really realized what he was getting into, the danger for all of them. His hand on Feilong's calf tightened. Feilong's hand fell upon his head again. Long hair brushed his cheek as Feilong bent slightly. "Akihito?"

He turned his head and looked up into Feilong's composed face, then got to his knees and slipped his arms around Feilong's long white neck, burying his face in it. "Asami is under attack, but he expects them to be gone soon. Yoh's men are here with Arbatov's. Asami has them covered when he finds them, but he knows he's missing some. He says expect to be attacked when we leave."

Feilong stroked his hair. "There's nothing to be afraid of, pet. I'll take care of you soon enough. Sit back down and be good, and you can have some dinner."

Akihito pretended to pout, then sat once again at Feilong's feet. Feilong said something in Cantonese to the others that had them laughing.

Asami's voice was soft and welcome. "Good work Akihito." Every time he heard him now, he felt a pulse of relief. 

The dinner began passing more quickly. Asami couldn't take the time to tell him most of what was being said, though he clearly listened while directing men around Hong Kong. Akihito listened in, thinking that Asami sounded like his ideal of a general, never hesitating, always knowing what to do, imparting that confidence to his troops. 

Akihito understood now why men followed him. At the moment, he felt like he could follow Asami to hell and be assured of getting back out. So he sat, calm, trying to do the only thing he could to help at the moment, which was be a pipeline for information.

Every so often Asami would take note of the conversation at the dinner, punctuating it with "Ah" or "Shit." And even an occasional "Well done, Feilong." When Akihito heard one of those, he patted Feilong's leg. 

He looked up once to see Feilong's eyes meet his, amused. He blushed for thinking that Feilong needed his approval, but then Feilong rested his hand on Akihito's neck and stroked it softly by way of thanks, perhaps even to reassure him.

_Things have changed with us. For all their sarcasm and sniping, I don't think these two can so easily go back to being enemies. Do you feel it now Tao? The hope?_

 

\--

 

Tao was feeling anything but hope. A little fear. A lot of anger. Even a small bit of envy toward Akihito and the fact that he was with Master Feilong. But he tried to push his emotions aside and help where he could. He ran food and drink to the guards, and he re-supplied their ammunition. He carried messages when people couldn't get them in other ways. And though he wasn’t aware of it, the sight of him working so hard gave heart to the men who then worked a little harder themselves.

The only place he'd not been was the study. Every time he ran past, he felt a little more guilty. Asami was an outsider, and he didn't like him. But he knew he was being foolish and uncharitable, for after all, Asami was helping his master.

The next time past the door he stopped and went in with some sandwiches and tea. Asami was at the desk. There were lines around his mouth and eyes. Tao felt really bad then, because he'd forgotten the man's injuries and knew he was in a great deal of pain. He set the tray on the desk, ran to Akihito's room and grabbed all the medication, then ran back to the study. He measured it all out, then stood next to Asami with it on the palm of one hand, water in the other. 

Asami waved him away, still talking on two phones and listening to Akihito's transmission. 

Tao shook his head and set all the medicine down but one pill. He held it out. "Antibiotic. Take it."

Asami scowled, but took it. Tao knew that was one of the easy ones, since it wouldn't affect him.

Tao picked up the greenish powder and mixed it in some water. "For your throat. You are talking too much. Take it."

Asami gave Tao a measured stare. Tao returned it. Asami drank the liquid.

Tao split the last pill in half, and held one of the halves out. "For your pain. Take it."

"No."

"You cannot function well if you are hurting this much. Half will not knock you out."

"No. It's an opiate. It will dull my thoughts."

Tao closed his fist and pulled it back. That was true. It wouldn't do to have him drugged like Master Fei on his pipe. Not when Master Fei's life was at stake. He remembered another choice, and opened one of the drawers on Master Fei's desk. Tylenol, for his headaches. He snatched the bottle, opened it, and shook two out. He held these out to Asami. "Tylenol. Take it."

Asami turned the bottle and noted the name. Amused, he took the Tylenol. "Done yet, little mother?"

"Not yet."

Tao brought over the sandwiches and tea, and stood there toe-tapping until Asami started eating. Though apparently Asami was very hungry, because the food didn't last long. 

"Would you like more?"

"Coffee."

"I will get it. Asami, is he OK?"

" _They're_ OK, thanks for asking. For now. We have to keep working hard to make sure they stay that way. Keep running supplies for the men, Tao. You make a difference with them."

Tao blinked. He had never expected to be noticed, much less complimented by Asami. 

Asami raised an eyebrow. "A good general notices all his troops."

A troop? Him? His back was a little straighter as he walked to the door. A troop. And one who made a difference. He turned and saluted, then scampered back to his duty, this time eager to help where he could. 

_I see what you mean, Akihito, about hope._

 

\--

 

Dinner was done, alliances struck, or so Akihito assumed, because no one was killing anyone else. The people had slowly left the banquet room until only Feilong's group and Tu's group were left.

Akihito stood and turned, pretending to adjust his clothes, so that he might speak softly without anyone seeing. "Asami, they're all gone except for us and the Wo's."

"Good. We were better off waiting until the other groups left, since we couldn't be sure of them. Let me hear what's going on."

Asami resumed translating for him, at least in part. "Tu knows about Yoh's men below. He's also seen mine, though Feilong has told them they're his. Tu is offering his protection, for the two of you, at his estates for the night. Hmm. Tell Feilong to take him up on it."

Akihito stepped in close to Feilong and looked up under his lashes. "Master, do we have to go home right now? I want to stay out and play."

Feilong turned his head to stare at him.

"Please? Isn't there any place else we can go?"

Feilong tilted his head. "Master Tu has invited us to his house. Would that be adequate to your needs, my pretty slave?"

"Yes, Master. Thank you." Akihito knelt and kissed the edge of Feilong's cheongsam, as Feilong accepted the invitation. "How was that?" he whispered.

Asami responded quickly. "Well done. Remember your little act though, because every 'Master' I hear is going to be repeated in private for me."

Akihito was a little annoyed, but mostly turned on. "Really?" He looked up at Feilong. "I adore you, Master." Feilong blinked down at him. Asami growled in his ear. "I can't wait to get you under me." Still looking up at Feilong, Akihito replied, "I can't wait until we're alone." 

Feilong's eyes narrowed and he cuffed Akihito's head lightly. "Stop that. Let's go."

Tu and his entourage were headed for the elevator. They sent two guards down first. When the clear signal came, the two mafia leaders entered the car, with Akihito and four guards in front of them.

"Stay close," Feilong murmured into Akihito's ear. _As opposed to...?_ Akihito looked up at him and jerked his chain lightly. Feilong pinched his ass.

The elevator ride seemed to take forever. By the time it came to a stop and the doors released them, Akihito's hands were sweating a little from the nerves. Feilong's soothing hand at his waist had helped a little. A mere week ago it would have been hard to believe this man would protect him, but he knew it to be so now. Nonetheless, if their opponent had taken down Asami and left him in such bad shape, what chance did the few of them have?

As they stepped into the lobby and retrieved their weapons, Akihito looked up uncertainly. "Feilong. Er, sama. Are you sure...?"

Feilong spared him a glance. "Hush. Don't distract me."

Asami spoke into his ear. "Just stay alert Akihito. There are several of our men in the lobby already, and more outside. You should see a group of them near the door. Here." 

Akihito heard Asami speaking in Cantonese. There was a group of shifty looking men on their approach. One who was holding a phone to his ear turned and bowed slightly to him. His eyes were mocking. It was clear he had been instructed by Asami to acknowledge Akihito, though he didn't enjoy it.

"Thanks," Akihito said quietly, seemingly to the man but really to his lover.

"This will be over with soon, and then we can go home." Asami's words lightened his heart far more than Feilong's presence did.

The group had reached the doors outside. Akihito could see the limousine awaiting them. He breathed a sigh of relief.

Tu's men were at the doors, holding them open. More were outside on the pavement, scanning the surrounding areas.

As he stepped outside, the night air was cool and soothing on his heated skin. A bug zipped past his ear and he swatted at it with a hand. 

The guard behind him crumpled. 

He stopped in his tracks, his head turning in horror as he realized that had been no bug. A persistent jerking at his neck made him turn toward its source. Feilong's pistol was out. He was shouting in Cantonese, pulling Akihito toward the car. There were shots ringing out on all sides. 

Akihito felt strangely calm. Everything seemed to be moving so slowly. He looked down. Tu was laying in a pool of blood at their feet. He watched as the thick red liquid slowly spread across the concrete, making little rivers along the cracks of pavement.

Someone punched him in the stomach. He bent over with the force of it, confused. No one had been near him. And it was numb, not painful. He touched it, feeling dampness. Where was the water coming from? As he fell to his knees, he raised his hand to examine it for answers. Red. 

"Akihito." There was a buzz in his ear, but he didn’t have time to listen.

Feilong stood just above him, staring at his hand as well. Their eyes met, and Akihito saw sadness. Something nudged his mind. There was something he had to remember before it was too late. Akihito's eyes traveled to the chain jerking between them. Then he knew.

The buzz in his ear wouldn't quiet. "Akihito!"

Akihito slipped his fingers into his collar and pried the key away from the inner surface. But his fingers weren't working right, and they were slippery from the blood. The key fell from his grasp. _No! I won't lose that._

"Answer me!"

He wrapped his hand in the gauze of his shirt, and picked the key up. He fumbled at first as he tried to place it into the lock, but at last it slid home. He turned it with a click. The collar popped open and fell away. Feilong was free. Feilong could escape.

"Akihito, damn you, don't give in. Don't you fucking do this. Someone get over there! If he dies I'll have your heads!"

He fell to the side. The shouting in his ear continued. Asami, he realized. _Asami, it's OK. I'm just tired._

He looked up into the night sky. Strands of black swirled through it, like fast-moving storm clouds. Feilong. Feilong was still standing over him. He was no longer using his gun. He spun the collar on its chain using it like a weapon, fighting those foolish enough to get in reach. 

Akihito saw him jerk, and the white silk of the cheongsam slowly began changing, like time lapse photography, a red cloud appearing over the head of the dragon. Feilong's weight suddenly crushed him. He couldn't breathe.

The voice still rang in his ear. "Fuck! Don't we have anyone left?"

_Asami. I love you._

"Akihito! Please..." The voice cracked, then strengthened. "I'm coming. Just hold on. I’m coming."

Everything went black.

 

\--


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the rest of the previous chapter. The next chapter will be the last.

Night 7

 

Feilong jerked awake, cold water shocking him into consciousness.

"That woke him up."

He blinked, clearing the water from his eyes, taking in his surroundings. A large plain room, concrete walls. A garage? A basement?

There were two men standing over him, four more grouped off to the side, talking.

"Awake now, princess? Damn, I thought I'd get to kiss you." The men laughed snidely.

Feilong just looked at them. He'd heard a lot worse, from a lot better. _Low class boors._

"What did you say?"

_Oops._

"He said we were half-assed whores!"

 _Well no, actually..._ His thoughts were interrupted by a kick to his side, causing fresh pain to radiate from the bullet wound in his shoulder. _The new bullet wound, not to be confused with the old one, or the oldest one._

He giggled, then stopped appalled. Mafia lords do not giggle.

"I'm glad to see you're taking this so well."

His breathing stopped for a second as he focused on the new figure crouching above him, peering down. Mikhail. Hatred burned all humor away.

"Good eyes. If that hate doesn't keep you alive, nothing will."

Mikhail stood abruptly. "I'm taking him back to my place. This building isn't adequately protected. His men could break in here at any time."

The men began arguing with him. Yoh's men. 

Mikhail's eyes turned hard. He pulled a pistol out of his coat and shot one of the guards in the head. The others fell silent. "Perhaps my Cantonese wasn't clear, so sorry. Let me try again. I'm taking him with me, now. I'm sure you understand me better, no?"

Feilong struggled to speak. "No. Akihito. Alive?"

Mikhail didn't glance away from Yoh's men. He spoke to Feilong in Russian, knowing the others wouldn't understand. "Still worried about that one? His body's over there. I doubt they'd bring him if he were dead."

"Him too."

"Fuck him."

"Him too."

"Why? Do you love him?"

Feilong didn't even have to think. "No. He's a responsibility. A friend."

Mikhail's shoulders lost some stiffness. "The fact remains, my dear, that I can't carry the both of you, and speed is of the essence." He bent down on Feilong's right. "Put your arm around my shoulder."

Feilong stared at him obstinately. 

Mikhail spoke urgently. "Look, we get you out of here alive, and then we can come back for him. But if we stay you're both dead."

"Not just the both of them, Arbatov. Add yourself into that too." A new voice, speaking Cantonese.

That voice turned Feilong's blood to fire. He struggled like an animal to get to his feet, to destroy the man who was trying to destroy him. Mikhail, his eyes like shards of ice, gently pushed Feilong back down and stood over him.

"Yoh. What an unexpected pleasure."

"Unexpected I believe. Pleasure I doubt. Just what are you up to, my friend? I know you want him, but I thought we agreed upon a specific order to things."

Mikhail shrugged. "Can you blame me? He's not in good shape. I wanted to protect my investment."

Yoh approached them, men in tow, their guns trained on Mikhail and Feilong.

"Feilong. You realize this is nothing personal, I hope. You just had something I wanted, and have been mistreating it. Baishe was being run into the ground because of your obsession with Asami and his toy."

"Speaking of which..." Yoh looked about. His eyes narrowed as they found Akihito's form and took in his condition. He spoke sharply to his men. "Why isn't he being better cared for? Has a doctor seen to his wounds? Get them taken care of, immediately!"

Feilong looked at Yoh with a knowing smirk. "Obsessed much?"

Yoh turned back, his cheeks slightly flushed. "Not at all. He's a valuable hostage until I get Asami. You should at least be pleased that I'm getting your revenge for you. You seem to be incapable of even that."

"On the contrary. My revenge is complete."

Yoh stepped closer. "How can it be? Asami is still alive."

 _Because, you stupid prick, I have what I wanted all along, except revenge on you. And no matter what happens here, Asami will see to that._ Feilong closed his eyes and said nothing.

"Delusional. I see. Well I suppose it's kindest if you die believing that."

"What do you mean, die? We had a deal." Mikhail's voice was cold with anger.

"Which you broke, and in so doing, you've given me the freedom to kill him. Really, Arbatov, it's a bad idea to let him live. Asami did, and look at what happened there." 

Feilong found all of this chatter to be annoying. They didn't know the first thing about him or Asami. Imagining it would be so easy to get rid of either of them. The best had tried. He should know. He was one of them. He started laughing.

The two men arguing over him stopped for a moment.

"He's lost it. You see? There's no point in trying to save him now."

"Would you agree to that if I used that same reason to get rid of the boy?"

Feilong didn't like that line of conversation. "Leave Akihito alone."

"Still with us, hmm? Not for long. Peng, get him the hell out of here."

"Peng," offered the Russian, "if you try, you're dead."

"Peng, do it."

A gunshot rang out, followed by a thud. In the silence that followed, he heard the soft clicks of safeties being flicked off.

_Not again. I wonder if they'll hit the same spot. If I'm lucky it will go through the same hole. All the holes in this shoulder are beginning to get embarrassing._

He watched as Yoh pulled his gun, Mikhail kicking it out of his hand a moment later, then landing a solid punch on the Chinese man's jaw.

_Oh good one, Mikhail._

Yoh was knocked to his knees by the force of the blow, and his men took the opportunity to rush in and grab the Russian. They held his arms as Yoh approached and began hitting Mikhail with strong blows to his body.

 _Ooh._ Feilong watched one hit Mikhail's chest, leaving him hanging for a minute. _That's got to hurt. What is he thinking, fighting like that?_

Mikhail raised his head and saw Feilong staring and gave him a bloody grin, right before he redoubled his efforts and broke free. This time his charge carried Yoh to the ground.

But he was already in bad shape, and when one of the men kicked him in the kidneys he fell on his stomach next to Feilong.

_Why does he bother? What could be worth it?_

"Well," Mikhail wheezed, "that didn't turn out quite like I'd wanted."

Feilong had turned his head and was staring at him. "Idiot."

Mikhail grinned again and spit out some blood. "That's the nicest thing you've said to me all day." He tried to get up again and got another kick for his troubles. "Ah, that one hurt." He lay still for a moment before trying yet again.

"Mikhail... Why?"

Mikhail stilled. "That's the first time you've ever used my first name. And you know why, though I doubt you'll admit it." He climbed to his feet, and stood there swaying over Feilong. "I'll not stop fighting for you as long as there's a breath in my body."

Feilong felt confused. He shouldn't like hearing that, especially from this man, but he wanted to hear it again.

Yoh entered Feilong's narrowed field of vision. "Or you won't stop as long as he's alive, I suppose. So I'll just end this fiasco here and now. I'll kill him first Arbatov, so you can die knowing you failed him." He pointed a pistol at Feilong.

Feilong observed all this, slightly detached. "Try to hit the same hole, would you? One scar is intriguing, but having four is just sloppy."

Yoh paused, then shook his head. "What a waste you are."

Feilong smiled slowly. "Yoh. You are so dead. I wish I could stick around to see it."

"Feilong. You don't have anyone to take revenge for you. You don't even have any friends left alive in this town, if you had any to begin with."

"You're dead wrong about that, Yoh."

Yoh's eyes widened. A shot echoed through the room.

Feilong laughed right before he passed out.

 

\--

 

Akihito was shivering on a cold floor next to a concrete wall. He had been fading in and out of consciousness for some time. He'd heard Feilong arguing with that Russian, something about him because he heard the name Akihito. He'd wanted to cry but couldn't summon the strength.

The Russian had shot some men, but it hadn't helped anything. Violence never does, he thought.

Arbatov and Yoh had fought, the Russian never accepting defeat, getting pounded to the ground like Asami must have been just a week ago.

 _Asami._ He listened to his earpiece whenever he was conscious, but had heard nothing. He'd give anything to hear that hoarse voice one more time.

Another shot rang out. Akihito's eyes jerked back to the center of the room. Yoh stood with his gun pointed at Feilong.

_No! Not Feilong! Not when we'd gained so much._

But Yoh was the one who fell to his knees, a look of surprise on his face. More gunshots echoed through the room, and the men, having nowhere to hide, started dropping. 

Soon no one was left standing except for the Russian, who was crouched protectively over Feilong, gun in hand. And one man who stood in the doorway on the other side of the room. 

Asami. 

Men began pouring into the room around him, but Akihito saw only him. He was bloody. He was dirty. He was exhausted. He was beautiful.

Akihito cried out wordlessly and their eyes met across the room. Joy, relief, concern, emotions he'd never seen on that face, all flitted across it before Asami leaned against the wall, closed his eyes and set the mask back in place. He straightened and walked carefully through the carnage to sink to his knees beside Akihito.

Asami's fingers reached down to trace along his cheek, stroking it gently. 

He moved his hand, catching Asami's eye. Akihito opened his bloodied fist, then closed it again possessively. Asami's eyes were shocked into showing all he felt again, just for a moment before he rapidly blinked it away.

Then Asami saw the wound, and he barked out orders. "Get those paramedics in here!"

His hand took Akihito's in a vice grip. "Just a little longer. You can hang on. You're strong, Akihito. I'd never love anyone who wasn’t strong."

_"Did he just...?"_

Akihito tried to speak, but before he could talk, the paramedics squeezed in around him, speaking rapidly in Cantonese, poking him with needles and IVs, and prodding him and shining lights. He kept shaking his head, trying to see Asami whose hand had been torn from his by the activity but he'd had been carted off by a few paramedics of his own. Questions would have to wait. Asami would be there when he woke up. He was sure of it. And he intended to wake up. Akihito closed his eyes yet again and fell into a deep sleep. 

 

\--


	7. Chapter 7

Day 9

 

When he came to again, he was in a large bed in what looked like a very expensive hospital ward. There were high decorative ceilings in some kind of old European style, matching the furniture. There was medical equipment all over, out of place in the surroundings. 

A nurse, a small Western woman, approached his bed and spoke in accented Japanese. _British._ "Thank goodness you're awake. He's been a beast, he's so worried about you. Maybe this will quiet him."

She pressed the call button and fussed a bit with his pillows. 

He was confused. His eyes followed her as she fluttered about his bed. "Miss?"

She turned to the door. "Ah, there you are, Doctor Cavendish. He's awake now."

A tall Western male approached the bed and began asking him questions. _Another Brit._ "Do you know your name?"

Of course he knew it. Didn't they know? Who was this idiot? Where was he? His scowl must have shown his impatience.

Cavendish pressed. "It's not an idiotic question. I want to know what you remember, and how your mind is working right now."

Oh. He started to speak but his throat was killing him. He gestured weakly. 

"Ah, yes, we had to place some tubes down your throat. It will be sore for a few days I'd imagine. And you're probably quite dry. Try a sip or two of water." The doctor held a sports bottle and straw to his mouth, and tilted his head to help him drink.

The water cooled his parched throat. His throat wasn't that bad. He just didn't feel like answering a lot of damned questions, so he faked it and pretended to croak his name. The nurse looked appalled and shot a disgusted look at the doctor. "He's really in no condition to be speaking right now, Doctor."

Cavendish answered dryly. "Thank you for you medical advice, Doctor Smythe." The nurse stuck her tongue out at his back.

"She stuck her tongue out at me, didn't she? In spite of Nurse Smythe's amateur diagnosis with that naughty tongue, I'm afraid I have to concur with her. You'll need to rest your voice for a day or so before I can question you. But you seem to have your wits about you, so let's just go on that assumption until you start wandering the halls and acting like a lunatic."

"Doctor!"

"You're probably wondering what kind of shape you're in. Not bad considering you were left bleeding for hours and on the verge of death when you were brought to the hospital. The bullet, through some miracle, missed all your organs and intestines or you'd be dead. You had surgery done by yours truly and now are the proud owner of an abdominal scar. The main problems for you are chance of infection and weakness. You'll need to slowly build your strength up, though I have the feeling you'll be trying to get out of bed by the end of the week, if only to get away from that boyfriend of yours." 

"Doctor!!"

"You absolutely may not have sex until that wound is healed. That means six full weeks. Any sooner and you could experience some real problems. Have I made myself clear on that?"

Akihito nodded. But he wasn't the one that had to hear that.

"And I've communicated that to Asami-san time and again, whenever I caught him trying to molest you. Besides, after his little stunt he'll be in no condition himself for a while.

That alarmed him.

"Oh no, don't worry. It would take more than what he's been through to kill him. I get the feeling he's the human equivalent of a New York City cockroach."

"Such kind words, Cavendish." Asami wheeled into view. Akihito's heart skipped a beat.

"If the shoe fits, Asami-san. I'll leave you two to talk. Nurse Smythe, come along. For some reason, I'm feeling an urge to re-read Beauty and the Beast."

He strode from the room, Nurse Smythe trailing.

Akihito's eyes drank in the sight before him. Asami was back in the wheelchair. He was pale and thinner, but his eyes were vibrant and alive. Almost happy.

He wanted to cry, but his eyes were dry for some reason. They ached from trying.

"Asami..."

"It sounds like you're the one who won't be talking for awhile this time. I'll treasure this moment forever." Asami wheeled next to the head of the bed and set his brake. 

Akihito didn't care if the words were smartass. It was Asami, not talking in his ear, not keeping him company in his imagination, but Asami, here and now. He lifted his hand and patted the smooth cheek, just to make sure he was real. Asami's eyes flickered at the touch. And when Akihito tried to pull his hand back, Asami held it there.

Now tears did flow. He felt the bed sink as Asami eased himself onto it and settled against the headboard. His back and head were gently lifted to rest against Asami's chest, those strong arms holding him in place until he cried himself out.

"Asami, can we go home?"

"Your voice seems to be improving at a remarkable rate. Didn't feel like dealing with Cavendish?" 

Akihito smiled and shook his head. Asami could always see through him. 

Asami continued. "I can't say that I blame you. I always hated guys like him in college. We'll go home soon, but we both need to recuperate. And Hong Kong needs some cleanup. I'd like to take care of both while I'm here. I'm not going back to Tokyo and leaving a mess like I did the last time."

"When you left Feilong." Grief suddenly filled Akihito as the scene at Yoh's headquarters replayed in his mind. "Feilong saved me, at Yoh's. He died because he wouldn't leave me."

"Died? On the contrary, he's very much alive, and nicely decorated with three holes on his left shoulder. I told him they make him look like a bowling ball. He loved that, being associated with blue collar sports. Make sure you tell him that."

"You're awful. I'm so glad he's alive!" And to his surprise, he really was.

"Yes, you would be. That's the sort of person you are. I have to admit I'm relieved. Better an enemy you know."

"An enemy?"

"It's just a saying. He'll be a powerful ally once he's regained his feet."

"And the Russian?"

"He already knows Feilong and I have reconciled. That’s why he's all over Feilong these days, thinking that if his mind could change on one thing he was so stubborn about, it could change on another."

"Arbatov reminded me of you."

"Did he?"

"When he fought for Feilong. He never gave up, never stopped fighting."

"Ah. Well. He had someone he wanted to protect. It makes all the difference."

"Does it?"

He felt lips against his temple. "Yes."

"Asami. What happened?"

"When you...fell, I didn't appreciate the lack of response I was getting from teams at the scene. I'd promised to protect you and my word was being broken. I had no choice but to go there myself."

"You said 'Please'."

"Did I?"

"Yes. 'Akihito, please.' Please what?"

"Does it matter so much?"

"Yes."

Asami's chest rose and fell as he sighed deeply. "Please don't give up. Please don't die. Please don't leave." His hand came up to rest over Akihito's eyes, pulling his head against Asami's chest. "Because, you see, I can chase you down anywhere, bring you back from anywhere, except there. And I can't have that." 

Akihito thought his heart would burst. "I love you."

"I know. I've never believed that of anyone, until you. Maybe that's why I can't believe it of myself."

"I heard you."

"You were probably dreaming one of your silly emotional dreams."

"I heard you say that word."

"You must have been imagining things."

"You're bad."

"Mmm, thank you. I do try."

"I love you anyway."

"No, you love me because of it."

"That too."

They were silent a while, until Akihito broke it again. "The collar, I lost it."

"That was never the important part."

Akihito smiled, relieved. Asami understood. He relaxed, all his worries gone, and he fell asleep, lulled by the strong heartbeat under his ear. He was listening to it say "Love you, love you, love you."

 

\--

 

Day 11

 

Asami wheeled his chair toward the door. Akihito's voice stopped him. "Going for your daily visit with Feilong? Tell him I hope he's feeling better."

When Asami looked back to answer, the late afternoon light from the window formed a halo around Akihito's figure. He paused. No angel, this one. And yet he was someone whose inner light shone on those around him. 

"Asami? What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I was just thinking. Maybe I should prod Feilong into talking of things other than business today."

"Oh. I think you two need to, at some point. Well, do your best. You'll do fine."

"I thought I might," Asami said dryly.

"Ah." Akihto blushed. "Sometimes I manage to forget your ego."

"Self-confidence."

"Narcissism."

"Akihito, I can't wait until you're well enough for me to spank that round ass of yours into a nice rosy hue."

Akihito's mouth snapped shut.

"I thought that would work." Asami left the room with a smirk that turned into a laugh as a book flew past his ear, narrowly missing his head.

 

\--

 

Feilong was reading when he heard someone enter the room.

_Oh please, not Mikhail._

He turned his head slightly, peeking out of the corner of his eye. He was relieved to see Asami. He laughed a little.

"What's so funny?"

"I was afraid I'd see Arbatov, and was relieved to see you. A few weeks ago I never in my wildest dreams would have imagined you and relief being in the same sentence. Unless it was 'I felt an enormous sense of relief as I emptied my pistol into Asami's head.'."

"I suppose we've all found some new demons on this trip. And some new ways of seeing familiar faces."

Feilong considered the face before him. It was still bruised, but that wasn't what had changed the most about it. There was a slight softening of lines now that showed him this was a man, not a monster.

"What are you staring at?"

"You. You've finally admitted that you love him, haven't you?"

Asami shifted in his chair. "There's nothing like seeing someone bleeding to death in your arms to make you realize how much you don't want it to happen, and why."

"Have you told him?"

"Yes, he knows."

"Well. You have changed."

"And what about you? Have you changed Feilong? Can we finally put this to rest?"

Feilong turned his head and stared out the window. "Do you remember the time we spent here?"

"Yes. I always thought it was a beautiful house, with a beautiful master."

"But one who wasn't your type."

"Under different circumstances, perhaps, but as it was, it could not happen. Especially not with that hair."

"What?"

"I hate long hair on men."

"You would have liked it in prison then, all chopped off. Too bad you couldn't join me there. I wished for it daily."

"I still can't believe you let yourself get thrown into jail."

"I thought myself guilty so I didn't fight it. Maybe I was, to some extent. I could have spoken up to my father and brother, and perhaps what occurred might not have."

"Maybe. But you were 21, Feilong. A very young 21, and for all your experience as an assassin, you hadn't much experience with the world.

"That was part of the reason I loved you."

"It's why everyone falls in love with me. My experience. And my power. And my charisma and good looks." He shrugged when Feilong rolled his eyes. "They don't actually love me. They don't even know me. Except for Akihito. You didn't know who I was either, Feilong. It wasn't love."

"I know that now. I've known it for a while. It just became a mantra. 'I loved him and he betrayed me.' I repeated it over and over again. I had to hate to survive, because at first I had nothing else. And by the time I'd rebuilt Baishe and had something else to think of, the mantra stuck. I couldn't stop thinking of you, blaming you. It seems rather childish now."

"It was. But we all do childish things from time to time. And who cares, really? Why have all this power if we can't use it to behave any way we damned well please? Just don't do anything that crosses me and we'll be fine."

They sat for a while, not speaking, Feilong once again staring out the window, Asami staring at Feilong. Feilong felt his eyes demanding an answer to the previous question.

"You asked me if I've changed. I believe I have. Before you came, I was consumed with killing you in the most painful way possible, and hurting Akihito so that I might hurt you. I could never do that now. I actually like Akihito, and occasionally even enjoy your company."

"I'm touched," Asami murmured.

Feilong ignored him. "I feel like I've had some kind of constraint removed, one which was slightly crippling over the past seven years. Like a crutch, it helped me in the beginning, but quickly became something that held me back when I wouldn't give it up. I want to fly now, Asami. I don't want to see that crutch again."

Asami was quiet after hearing this, then he spoke softly. "Your father would be proud of you, Feilong. He was then, you know. He told me so, and that he regretted not having said something to you sooner."

Feilong bowed his head, hair falling around it like a black silk curtain. Asami let him have his privacy.

The long-haired man didn't turn to look when he finally asked the next question. "Will you be staying here long?"

"Do you want us gone?"

Feilong shrugged, hair still hiding his face. "You're welcome to stay. It would probably help things in Hong Kong if you did. To cement our alliance. To show our strength. Provided you still want it." He sat stiffly.

"I want it. It would be foolish not to. Besides, I gave my word, Feilong. I don't break that."

Feilong relaxed slightly. He finally pushed his hair back and looked at Asami again. "I'm aware of that. Tao told me how you were the night of the attack. How you pushed yourself past what a man should endure, for Akihito, and for the organization."

"And for you, if only to prove something to you."

"I thank you."

Asami nodded, accepting it. "And Akihito told me what you did for him, standing over him after he freed you. You could have gone twice and saved yourself, but you stayed to protect him. I thank you in return."

"I... felt the need to protect him. I had promised you I would, but it was more than that. The Akihito Effect I suppose." He smiled.

They fell silent again for a little while. Feilong liked that Asami was comfortable with silences. This time it was Asami who eventually broke it. "What was the look on Yoh's face when he died? Did he understand what was happening?"

Feilong laughed. "It was priceless. He thought he was at the top of the world, ready to kill me and Mikhail and run off with Akihito –"

"What?"

"Oh yes. I think he'd fallen for your boy. And he thought he was a moment from succeeding in his plans, then he heard your voice. The shock on his face as he realized that he was completely fucked was just priceless. He knew it was you. I've had satisfying moments killing people, but that ranks as one of the best I've seen."

Asami smiled fiercely. "I wish I could have caused him more pain, but it seemed best to get it over with."

"I do thank you for that. I had no desire to look like Emmental cheese."

Asami laughed. "Four holes is just sloppy," he mimicked. "I almost misfired when I heard that."

Feilong kept his face straight. "They have medicines that can help with that these days. You should talk to Cavendish."

"What the hell prompted you to hire him anyway? He's the most annoying bastard you could have found." Asami's eyes suddenly narrowed with suspicion. "You didn't."

Feilong burst into laughter. Asami sat back in his wheelchair and watched him, amusement growing on his face.

Feilong's eyes sparkled with mirth. "Don't get me wrong. He's one of the best. That was most important. But I just knew you'd get along well with him." 

"Oh yeah, we're just the best of friends. There's nothing more pleasant than a snotty aristocratic –"

"Asami-san! I thought someone was talking about me, and imagine my surprise when I find out it's you."

Asami closed his eyes. "Cavendish."

"Right in one. Well done. Just for that, I'll have them warm your afternoon enema up to body temperature instead of administering it ice cold."

Asami turned his head to stare him down. His voice was silky smooth. "You know, I need you right now until Akihito gets better. But as soon as he's well, you could be just another body to fuck and dump in Victoria Bay."

"Oh dear. Well I'd best watch myself. I was just thinking this morning, this is a lovely day as long as I'm not fucked and dumped into Victoria Bay."

Asami just shook his head. "Feilong. I'm sure I have things to do as far from this room as I can possibly get. We'll talk more later."

Feilong nodded. "Tell Akihito I hope he's feeling well."

"I will. He said to tell you the same. And thank you."

After a final glare in the doctor's direction, he wheeled from the room as quickly as he could, sideswiping a guard on the way out.

Cavendish looked thoughtfully after him. "He thrives on antagonism, doesn't he?"

Feilong glanced toward the Westerner's face. "Is that why you do it?"

Cavendish grinned. "No. I do it because it's fun to piss him off. And I think inside, he enjoys it too."

"Hmmph. God help us when he's really upset then."

"I think we saw that, when Takaba was in surgery. I don't think he'll ever forgive me for seeing him in such a state. But he also knows I understand and respect him for it. It's why I don't fear his threats, that understanding between us. And, I might add, his concern wasn't just for his lover. He was on my arse the whole time you were in surgery and recovery too. Between him and Arbatov I thought I'd have to do some harm, despite the old Hippocratic oath."

Feilong hadn't known that. No one had told him. How very typical of Asami to hide anything that might be construed as emotional. But how very different of him to be acting on such things in the first place. He really had changed. They all had.

"Now, let's have a look at your shoulder. It seems to be doing much better..." 

 

\--

 

Day 14

 

Akihito was bored out of his mind, when there was a cautious knock at the door and Tao stuck his head in. He waved some Pocky and a PSP.

Akihito grinned. "Tao, I love you!"

"Your voice still sounds awful! Are you sure it's okay to visit?"

"Yeah, it's really a lot better now." Akihito ripped the red box open. "This is great! The food here sucks."

"It's the bad cook. I told Master Fei that we really need to hire another one."

"Wait. This is Feilong's place?"

Tao stared at him. "You're a bit clueless sometimes, aren't you? Where did you think you were? This is Master Fei's house in the Midlevel. He has not lived here for years. But with the skyscraper ruined, he needed to come home. I think he did not come for a while because of...you know. But he told me he missed the place."

"But there's a doctor and nurses here..."

"Yes, there are several patients. Four of you, counting the stinky Russian."

Akihito laughed. "So now Russians are stinky and not Japanese?"

The little guy hung his head. "I was mistaken about the Japanese. At least some of them. I am sorry."

Akihito tousled Tao's hair. "Hey, don't worry about it. I was mistaken too, Tao, about Feilong. He risked his life for me twice. He wouldn't leave me behind. I can see why you think so much of him now. I kinda like him too."

Tao's eyes shimmered. "Really Akihito? Does that mean you'll be his friend? He really needs one."

"I don't know what kind of relationship it will be, to be honest, but for my part I'm ready to put all the bad stuff behind us. Things are different now."

"Yes." Tao bowed his head for a minute, then looked up. "Akihito, Asami made me understand some things too."

"Did he? Like what?"

"Like why he's a good leader that people value. And why you place so much hope in him, and why when he's around you want to try your hardest, because you believe you can do it. When he heard you'd been shot, do you know what he did?"

Akihito shook his head.

"He stood up out of that wheelchair and started fighting. I've never seen anything like it. He was like some kind of comic book hero that you don't really think exists, but he led the men in a charge that totally wiped out Yoh's men. Nothing could stop him. Nothing."

_Asami..._

"And afterwards, when I brought him some water, he was leaning against the wall, bloody and tired. And he thanked me and told me to prepare rooms because he was going to bring you and Master Fei home. I was so scared to believe it Akihito, but I did, because of what I had seen. I just knew he would. And he brought you home."

Tao wiped his eyes.

"Not right away of course. You all had to go to the hospital. And our quarters were a mess. But he did it. And not just for you. He did it for Master Fei, and maybe even for me, because when I looked at him standing there and he looked at me, I saw that he finally understood love."

Akihito pulled Tao forward, hugging him. "Thank you Tao, for telling me this."

"I thought you should know. It's funny, we tried to change things, but we ended up changing too."

"You're pretty smart for a little kid."

"Who's a little kid?" Tao looked like he was about to bite him. Akihito put his hands under the blanket where they would be out of reach.

Asami rolled in, returning from the study early, catching the last remark. "He's not a child, Akihito. He proved his mettle as well as any man did in that fight at Baishe." 

"Thank you, Asami-sama."

Akihito couldn't resist. "Asami, you've graduated. You're 'sama' instead of stinky."

Tao turned bright red. "Akihito!" He turned about frantically. "I think I hear Master Fei calling. In fact I am sure of it." He flew from the room.

"Stinky? I've been called worse."

"There's nothing worse in his vocabulary."

Asami shifted himself up onto Akihito's bed. His eyes were amused. "Now I'm hurt."

"I can tell."

Asami snatched the Pocky away. "Is this Smythe-approved?"

"NO. That's why it's good. Can you go shoot the cook so they hire a new one?"

That surprised a bark of laughter out of Asami. "I'll hire you your own. That way Feilong will be left with the bad one when we leave."

"Whatever it takes. I'll die from starvation if they don't give me something other than that soupy oatmeal."

Asami took a Pocky and bit the end of it. He made a face as he chewed. "This is foul. What right do you have to complain about the cook?" He poked Akihito's cheek with it, leaving a little chocolate mark. He leaned forward and licked it off. "Mmm, much better."

"Hey don't do –" Asami stuck the Pocky into Akihito's mouth.

"I can see some uses for this."

Akihito glared up at him. "Mine," he mumbled around the edge of the stick.

"Oh no." Asami bit off a large piece of the other end. "Because," bite "what's yours," bite "is mine." Their lips met in a mess of hot melted chocolate.

Asami slid his hand down to Akihito's crotch.

_SexOhGodYesJustTouchMeRightThereOhFuckIWantToComeSoBad_

A red light flashed in his brain.

_No Sex. No Sex. No Sex._

_Dammit._

Akihito whimpered. Asami pulled back, looking frustrated. "Fuck. This is going to be a long six weeks."

"Five weeks, one day, twenty-three hours."

Asami laughed. "As long as I'm not the only one suffering."

Akihito blushed a little with what he was going to say. "I could help you."

Asami brushed Akihito's hair away from his eyes. "Right now I'm trying to tell myself that it wouldn't be fair. That if you can't, I should wait for you. But you have no idea how much your words just excited me. Tell me, Akihito, how you would help me."

His face seriously overheated. He couldn’t look Asami in the eye. But Asami raised his chin so he had no choice. "Tell me."

"With my hand. Or- or my mouth."

Asami's fingers moved from his chin to his lips, tracing their fullness. He spoke softly. "Your throat is still sore."

He looked away again. "Y-yes. I think it would be okay though."

Asami's hand moved down to lightly encircle his throat. He abruptly pulled away. "No. The next time we have sex, it will be no holds barred. I'm tired of constraints and when I slip them, they're not going back on. Be prepared."

"I can imagine. And that’s mean. So here's something for you to think about. The next time we fuck I'm going to be kneeling on all fours against the headboard, where you have my wrists tied, looking back over my shoulder and begging for your cock up my ass."

Asami's eyes narrowed. "And you're going to keep begging until pretty tears fill those eyes, because I'm going to use my mouth on you until you're screaming for release."

"Ah, acting our ages are we? Frankly Asami-san I think Takaba-san won that round. His descriptions were much more picturesque." 

"Cavendish. Do you follow me around, waiting to make an entrance? It only lacked you."

"I find that most things do, Asami-san. It's called making my rounds. Perhaps you've heard of it?" He picked up the chart Smythe had filled out earlier and glanced through it.

"Tell me, doctor, is Akihito ready to have a cock in his throat? He seems to think so."

Cavendish didn't even look up. "If I recall from our examination, yours suffers from a rather small girth which while normally would make it easy for anyone wanting to swallow it, indeed, even to the point of their not noticing it, might still harm his tender throat."

Asami's eyes narrowed. "Given it a lot of thought, have you?"

Cavendish looked up, startled. He laughed. "Yes, Asami-san, my nights are filled with speculation about how your cock measures up to all the others I've had in my mouth. Which is to say, none. I'm afraid, my dear, until you develop breasts and soft, girlish laugh, you have no hopes with me." He glanced at Akihito, smiling. "There's a frightening thought. Now, how are you feeling, aside from the obvious?"

Akihito smiled back. The guy was wordy but he was okay. "Pretty good. I've been able to sit up a little on my own. I er, tried to get out of bed this morning to go to the bathroom, but it wasn't such a good idea."

Asami cuffed his head. "Don't be doing things like that!"

"I'm tired of having to pee in a jar!"

"Takaba-san. If you fall and injure yourself, you'll simply be adding weeks on to your stay in bed. If you must try to get up, only do so when someone is around to help you. And by that I don't mean young Master Tao. Now. If you'd like a treat, I think you may leave the room in a wheelchair, just so you might sit outside in the gardens for a little while. How does that sound?"

Akihito couldn't remember the last time sitting outside sounded so good, and it must have shown on his face because the doctor smiled at his excitement. "Let's get you a chair then. And no wheelchair races." He looked sternly at Asami, who looked blandly back.

"I wouldn't dream of doing something so undignified."

"No, you'd just flat out do it." He started for the door. "I'll get one of the guards to push it."

They were back in no time. Cavendish had brought one of the stronger-looking Japanese guards, who easily lifted Akihito from the bed to the chair, despite Asami's annoyed watchfulness. 

Then before he knew it, Akihito was outside in the sunshine. He raised his face to the warmth, drinking it in. He felt a finger on his cheek.

"Like a flower opening to the light."

He turned his head to smile at Asami, surprising a warmth in his eyes that had him blushing. "Opening to your key," he said softly. He reached out and took Asami's hand, and they sat there quietly for some time. 

Akihito must have dozed off, because the next thing he knew, he was awakened by a voice that at one point he hadn't thought he'd hear again.

"They look like a couple of old geezers in a retirement home."

Feilong was wheeled up next to him, Mikhail behind his chair. Feilong turned his head. "Go away, Mikhail. Can't you deal with any alone-time? What are you, three years old?"

"Oh, you wound me. The thing is, I've spent all my alone-time waiting for you to come to your senses. I'm simply making up for lost quality time with you, my love."

"I don't consider time spent with a pest to be quality." He looked at Akihito. "I know I've done some bad things, but does anyone deserve this sort of punishment?"

Akihito, wisely, did not answer.

Asami, of course, did. "Look at them, Akihito. They look like an old married couple in a retirement home."

Feilong's mouth formed an 'O' of outrage. Akihito burst out laughing. Asami and Feilong stilled, watching him with approval in their eyes. 

Mikhail stared at Feilong, a look of displeasure in his. "So Takaba-san. When will you be well enough to go home?"

"It can't be too soon. I can't wait to get home to my own bed."

Asami smirked. "As if you'll be seeing your own bed any time soon."

Feilong's eyes were a little sad. "I'm sure your friends will be happy to see you again, Akihito."

Akihito wanted to reach out, but was afraid of the two wolves hovering around them. It had never stopped him before though, so he reached across the void and lightly touched Feilong's hand. "Feilong... I'll be happy to see my old friends. But I'll be sad to leave my new ones. Perhaps you and Tao can visit when you're feeling better?"

Feilong smiled, the first time Akihito had seen such a thing on his face. It was breathtaking. "We'll certainly do that. And you may visit me any time you like. I can buy a plane ticket for you if the old man there is too cheap to. I'd like to show you the Hong Kong I love."

"But don't feel that you have to hurry back." Mikhail snapped.

"Mikhail! You will treat my friends with respect, or you will leave."

"And would you care if they abused me, then?"

Feilong seemed taken aback. "Well. Of course. You're a guest here. All my guests should be respected."

Mikhail leaned over and asked sweetly. "By you as well?"

Feilong's lips pursed as he tried to figure out how to get out of the trap he'd walked into. He finally shrugged, giving in. "By me too. You deserve at least that, after getting beaten to a bloody mess for my sake. Though ineffectively I might add. I will endeavor to treat you more politely."

"Don't strain yourself."

"Be assured that I won't." Feilong closed his eyes. End of discussion.

"Do your best, Arbatov-san. I think he likes you." 

Mikhail looked in surprise at Akihito, then slowly smiled. He glanced at Asami. "Once a woman gets married, she always turns matchmaker, eh?"

Asami's mouth curled up slightly.

Once Mikhail's comment would have sent him off the deep end. Now he only found it pleasing, that someone else saw the bond between him and Asami. "But Arbatov-san, I can't be married. I lost the ring. Or rather Feilong did."

At that, Feilong opened his eyes. "What did I lose?"

"Not that I blame you, but the collar that Asami had made for me, it wasn't just a regular collar."

Feilong was slightly exasperated. "Of course it wasn't. It was fitted with a transmitter. And a key you had all along, I might add."

"Ah," said Akihito, glancing at Asami. "A key I had all along." 

 

\--

 

Inside Tao slipped into Akihito's room and placed the collar into a suitcase that was holding his friend's things. He'd thought to keep the pretty thing after they'd cut it away from Master Fei. It was decorative _and_ functional. But then he'd looked more closely at it and realized it was not his to keep.

_That Asami. Did he think he had anyone fooled?_

His finger ran over the plate on the inside of the collar and read it again, before closing the suitcase. Now he understood the necklace that Akihito never removed.

_I find myself imprisoned against my will, against my better judgment, against all reason, in a cage of my emotions, and I find I have no desire to escape._

_Take this key and join me, Akihito, if you dare._

_Asami_

 

\--

 

Outside, Akihito's fingers went to a key hanging from a chain at his throat, and he blushed. Asami reached over and captured those wandering fingers, lacing his own through them, then continued basking in the sun, content.

 

~end~


End file.
